Waiting For Sunset
by mrslukecastellan
Summary: We know Natalia, and Xander, and Tyler, and Carter's stories. But now, we have Katie's. Katie Blake from The Forgotten Demigods series finally makes an appearance as she tells her story. Enjoy!
1. Together we Stand, Divided We Fall

**__****_My friend RandomTeddyBear thought this would be an interesting idea, so I decided to agree with him and write this. I really hope that you will like it. I know Katie isn't a HUGE part of the stories, but she does play a part, which you'll know if you have read all of the other stories. I think that this will be interesting, but if it isn't, I am really sorry. I wanted to write it, and I hope you'll at least give the first chapter a chance and review. I'd love that. Alright, well I am going to write the chapter now, so I have to say goodbye. Enjoy!_**

My name is Katie Blake. I am 14 years old, and you may know me. You may not. Hold on...give me a second to think...my older brother is Xander Blake. Know me now? Probably, I'm guessing. You know me if you know my brother, because I'm usually trailing behind him or following him like a lap dog. Ha ha. And you think I'm joking.

Alright, back to why I'm here. I have a story to tell, just like anyone else. I was brought to Camp Halfblood when my brother was 10, and I was 9. I'm only a year younger then him, but I am also the mature one...most of the time. I found out almost instantly that I was a daughter of Apollo, and yes, I also found out every single Greek god and goddess and monster exists as well, and are as real as a human being. It had been a hard first few years, but soon it got easier, and I fell into the rhythm of camp just like I did my life at home. I wasn't the new kid for very long. Many kids came and went, some growing up and getting too old for camp, some staying and becoming counselors(not many though.), and some just plain dying on quests and never being seen again. I knew some demigods, as children of the gods and a mortal(my mother, for your information, is very much human) are called, never even made it to somewhere safe and nice like Camp Halfblood. It was sad really, but I felt lucky, because I was here, safe and sound, with my friends, my life, and my brother. Everything was perfect. And it still is.

Now your caught up on my back story. Now I can tell you what's happening currently.

I wake up on a sunny morning, about 7am, as per usual. I always wake up earlyish, and since Camp Halfblood has a weather filter...thingy, it's always nice and sunny and just warm enough to feel good here. I get out of my bunk and amble over to Xander's bunk. He's going to be late to training again if he doesn't get up soon.

"Xander, get up!" I yell. Instantly he's opening his eyes and looking at me.

"What do you want?"He groans.

"It's time for training." I answer, and he jumps out of bed. I watch as he grabs a t-shirt, a pair of shorts, and sandals and changes into them quickly. Not watching, watching you perverts! He's my brother. Get your minds out of the gutter. I just mean he changed into them. I turned the other way, but anyway, we walked out of the cabin and head toward the training arena. He gets in front of me, like he usually does, and I follow behind him, like I usually do. Xander looks more sad then he usually does though, and he's looking at the ground, which I know is what he does when he's sad. I don't know why, and being his little sister, I'm curious about it.

"Why are you sad?" I ask.

Xander turns around and looks confused for a second. "What do you mean?" He replies, answering my question with a question. I hate it when people do that.

"I mean your staring at the ground like you usually do when your sad." I say. Such a straightforward answer, but it's what I need to say to get an answer. Maybe. Maybe Xander will give me an actual answer. Maybe he'll answer my question with a question. And if he does I'm going to slap him.

"I don't know what your talking about." He insists, and walks into the training arena.

Alright, so Xander and I somewhat have different schedules. I have a "free time" right now, so I can go and do whatever I want. I just make sure Xander gets to training, because I know he'll be beyond mad if he misses his training time.

I turn around, now that Xander is where he has to be, and see my boyfriend, Lucas. Did I forget to mention him? If so, I shouldn't have. He's perfect. He's hot, his mother is Aphrodite, which only makes me love him more(see the cheesy pun? Ha ha. I apologize, I just had to go there), and he is so sweet. He has long brown hair, and the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen in my life, and I melt every time I look at him. And then there's his six pack...wow. I can feel it through his shirt every time I touch him, which I do a lot, both accidentally, and intentionally. We've never kissed, but we've only been dating for a few weeks. Both of us are extremely careful with what we do. We don't want to rush into anything.

"Hey there, sun goddess." He murmurs, and I just about die.

"I'm not a goddess." I say while blushing like any girl would when hearing someone like Lucas say that to them.

"Oh… But you're a goddess to me." He says, and then scoops me into his arms with strong hands that grip me everywhere I need to be gripped. I don't doubt his ability to hold me for a second. He isn't weak.

"Where are we going?" I yelp, loving this more then words can even say.

"Oh… How about my cabin?" He says, his tone soft and sexy.

Now can I possibly turn that down? I know-I can't. I won't. I can do this. It's just going back to his cabin. I can totally do this.

"Ok…" I gasp, and he takes me to his cabin and sets me down on the ground so I'm standing on my own two feet.

"So… Lucas…" I start, trying to figure out his intentions. I don't want to get too far into this and then back out. If he wants something, I'm going to make sure I know about it beforehand. I'm going to make sure he knows his boundaries before we do anything. I am a careful girlfriend, like I said before.

He immediately puts his soft warm lips onto mine and he begins to kiss me. This is our first kiss and it feels like heaven. I begin to back up with him still kissing me as I try and get out gently enough to show him I enjoy it, but also that this is not leading into what all those stupid movies turn kissing sessions into. I end up falling onto his bed. _I thought the camp didn't have beds. We have bunks. _He took off his shirt and began kissing me some more, and he was leaning over me struggling to get his pants off. I put my hands on his six pack, now feeling his skin burning against my fingertips, so intimately. His body is so warm. But I know I couldn't do this. Xander would kill me if I had a baby. I would kill myself if I had a baby now.

"Lucas… I can't do this. I'm sorry." I gasp between his passionate kisses.

"What? Why not?" He stammers, stopping completely. He looks annoyed. I don't know what to say to him besides the truth.

"I'm not ready." I say confidently, convinced he'll be so happy with me for speaking my mind, and he'll just kiss me, put his clothes back on and we'll walk out of here together, holding hands and smiling and looking into each others eyes. That would be the perfect resolution. but of course, as nothing is perfect for a demigod, I don't get that "perfect" resolution.

He gets off of over top of me and puts his shirt back on.

"Well… then…Katie we're through!"

"But… Lucas…" My eyes fill with tears and I turn to the door and run out crying, unable to even speak. I can't believe this. This isn't supposed to be how things worked out. He was supposed to be fine with me not being ready. Respect that I wasn't ready. Not dump me.

I collapse onto the ground outside the training arena in tears. I don't care who sees me, or what happens, I just want to sit here and cry until I feel better. My boyfriend dumped me. My perfect boyfriend dumped me. I am heartbroken, naturally. And then I see Xander exit the arena and our eyes meet.

"Katie? Katie, what's wrong?" He asks. I know he cares about me. He's my big brother. How could he not? I'm so lucky to have him, especially at this second.

I look up at him. "Xander...promise to always be my friend..." I gasp.

"Of course I will, little sis." He sits down and puts his arm around my shoulders in a comforting way.

"Now little sis, why don't you tell your big bro what's the matter." He says.

I start laughing, and soon I'm feeling well enough to tell him everything. "I went to my boyfriend's cabin while you were in training...his name is Lucas, from the Aphrodite cabin, and we kissed a lot...and he...wanted some more stuff that I wasn't ready for, and I told him that...and he broke up with me."

Xander gives me a confused look. Did he even know I had a boyfriend? Probably not. This isn't something I would probably tell him.

I watch him as he gets up and holds his hand out for me to grab, which I do, and he helps me to my feet again. I hug him tightly and walk away, trying to collect my thoughts.

I walk aimlessly around camp, not quite knowing where I should go. I went everywhere with Xander, or Lucas, but both of them were kind of busy right now. Xander with his activities, and for all I knew, Lucas being happy without me.'

**3 Hours Later**

I end up going back to Lucas's cabin. I want him back so badly it's making me dizzy and lightheaded. I would do anything to get him to like me again. Is sex really what made him stop liking me? Did he even like me when we were dating? Or did he just want to have sex with me and leave me single and alone? There are so many questions buzzing through my head that I don't know what I want an answer to first...or even if I want answers to any of those questions. The answers could hurt me in the long run.

I knock on the door, wondering if he'll even answer the door. Or worse...what if one of his half siblings opens the door? I'd be totally screwed if that happened.

The door swings open, and standing behind it luckily, is Lucas. He groans, and tilts his head back. "May I help you?" He asks.

"May I come in?" I say softly.

"No. Why should I let you in? I liked you a lot, Katie. Alright? And you saying no to me like that, it hurt. I was ready, and I thought you were. You were letting me kiss you,and when you fell on the bed you didn't get up. I took that as a cue to get going and start stripping." He says back. His tone is sad, hurt even.

"Is sex all you wanted from me?" I ask.

"I didn't just want sex, Katie. I love having you as my girlfriend. But I didn't know you wanted to wait! I was in the mood."

"I want you to take me back." I say.

"I don't want to take you back, Katie. I feel played. I feel like you played me. I feel stupid." He responds.

He puts his hand on my shoulder and starts steering me back. I put my hands on his chest. "If I have sex with you, will you take me back?" I ask urgently, looking down at my shoes.

"I'll consider it." is Lucas's answer.

"Well then," I say, looking up at him with a small smile, my fingers on the edge of my shirt. "Let's get to it." I say.

**An Hour Later:**

I am gasping for breath, the blankets of Lucas's bed(I found out that Aphrodite cabin has beds _and_ bunks) tucked up under my chin. "You...are amazing..." I murmur.

"So were you." he replies. We both have no virginity anymore.

"Am I your girlfriend again?" I ask him.

"I need time to think. A day. Just a day."

I nod, get up, put my clothes on, and walk out smiling, going back to my own cabin with a new energy. _He's totally taking me back._**_  
_**

**The Next Day:**

I walk back in to Lucas's cabin when his half sister Silena opens the door. She knows we're dating, or at least, that we were, and let's me in with no questions before exiting herself. I didn't give Xander any notice of me leaving, and I'm sure that he's worried sick about me. But I don't care. I'm getting an answer today. And that answer will be yes.

"So...it's been a day. I need an answer." I say softly.

"I still feel like your disloyal to me, Katie. I think your just not mature enough." He mutters, looking at me dead in the eyes, a glare on his expression.

I am practically in tears within seconds. Xander bursts in the door, and since nobody else was here, nobody stopped him.

"Katie...who is this?" He asks.

"Xander… This is my boyfriend Lucas." I reply.

"No… I'm her ex-boyfriend." Lucas says, venom in his tone.

"Lucas… Please I wasn't ready." I plead, trying to get him back.

"Katie, I've made my choice. Why did you come back?" Lucas asks Katie.

I glare at him. _I gave up my freaking virginity, asshole! Just be my boyfriend again._

"Yeah Katie. Why did you come back?" Xander says, glaring at both of us. That just makes me even more upset, seeing him upset with me.

"I was hoping you would take me back." I murmur to Lucas.

"Well… I'm not gonna!" Lucas says.I start sobbing, and Xander puts his arm around me, pushing me toward the door. Once outside, I start sniffling.

He lets go of me, walks back inside, and then I see him punch Lucas square in the face, blood dripping out of ex boyfriends nose. He comes back out and returns his arm to where it was before, helping me to walk away.

"Does that make you feel better?" He asks jokingly. I can tell he's trying to make me laugh.

"… Yes… Yes it does." I reply with a laugh. We walk off to the dining pavilion to get some lunch. I get a cheeseburger, but only eat half of it, and hand the other half to Xander. He puts it down on his plate, eating about half of his own lunch and then walking to the fire and scraping his plate in, offering our father our burnt foods as he murmurs something. I frown. Xander wants to make contact with our father so badly. Wants to meet him, know him more then just that he's our dad, and that he claimed us. He wants it more then I do, honestly.

He comes back over and shakes his head, telling me silently it didn't work. I squeeze his hand from across the tabletop,and we share a smile.

I'll be there for my big brother, just like he was there for me today. We'll always be there for each other.

_**So there is the first chapter. What did you think? I think it was good, but you should tell me what your thinking. Leave me a review and let me know please! I'd really appreciate it! And if you like it, I will update and make another chapter. But I need to know, otherwise this story will be done and over with here and now at this point. Alright, well goodbye for now.**_


	2. New Arrivals Annoy Me

**_I decided to put up another chapter, because I was bored, and because I want to get this caught up to In His Shadow and In the Light of Zeus. And unfortunately, those two things might not be updated for a while, although my friend Xander(AKA The God of Rain) is back again after leaving us for a few months after getting into a really bad car accident where he broke an arm and a leg….depressing, I know. I was really sad about it, but now he's back and I'm happy, and everyone is updating like crazy from now on to get all of the stories up to the same place. I don't know if any of you are liking this story or not, but if you are, please review….I have 1. It's making me sad. But anyway, pretty please, read and review, and if you like it, add it to your favorite stories and alerts. I'd be really appreciative if you did. Alright, enough chatting from me. Let's get on with the story! Enjoy._**

**2 Weeks Later:**

Things had been normal the past two weeks….last you heard from me I had already had sex with Lucas, right? And I had told you about Xander and I at the lunch table offering the food? Sorry about that. Just wanted to make sure, so I can tell you what you don't already know.

Xander and I went to our usual activities, though I did trade my free time to train some more, just as an added stress relief, and in addition I was sleeping a lot to, to increase my energy…and give me a reason to not have to be out and about and in the camp public. And none of the time of my day was spent with Lucas.

Lucas. That boy might as well have erased me from his life the way he treated me now. You've heard of the silent treatment? Imagine that, times like….ten. The usual silent treatment was not talking to the person. The Lucas Greenfield version of this treatment was to not only not speak to me, but to not look at me, not help me, even if I needed it, not talk to Xander either, not work with me on the things that we had worked on previously, and all in all not even acknowledge we truly went to the same camp. Or that we even lived on the same planet.

I missed him. I wanted him. Bad enough to just…..I don't even know. I wanted him back. I thought giving up my virginity to him would be enough to give him motivation and incentive to make me his girlfriend again. It didn't. He got my virginity, and what did I have to show for it? Nothing. Gods I hate my life.

I sit on my bed, holding a magazine in one hand, a bottle of water in the other. I'm looking down at the magazine, but I know it's just about time for breakfast, and if Xander doesn't get up soon he'll be late for training, and so I sigh and coax my brother out of bed.

"Hey… hey Xander? Time to get up." I say without looking up from my magazine.

"Umm… Katie if you haven't noticed I'm already dressed and up." I look up at him, seeing that he is in fact awake, out of his bed, and dressed, standing over me smiling.

"Ohh… sorry I'm just so used to waking you up." I admit.

He rolls his eyes at me. "Whatever sis."

I'm not in the mood to deal with him right now, so I just punch him in the chest. His chest is harder than I expected. My head starts hurting like crazy and I can't help but clutch my injured hand and start jumping up and down. I probably look insane, but my hand is hurting so much.

"Owww! Gods! I hate you, Xander Blake!" I scream, in so much pain. I don't think I have ever screamed that at Xander. Oh well. I guess there is a first time for everything.

"No you don't. You can't hate your own brother!"He points out.

"Yeah whatever." I mutter. "Come on Xander everyone's already eating breakfast."

I walk out of the cabin, not even waiting to see if Xander is following me. I know he will eventually. We go to the dining pavilion and I load up my plate with French toast sticks and fruit salad. I normally would eat more, but I don't feel like eating a lot today.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Xander getting his breakfast and then walking over to the fire, where he scrapes about half of his food to burn in an offering to our father. I see the sad look on his face and know it didn't work again. As he comes over, I can't help but talk to him, even if I am mad.

"Nothing?" I ask. Poor Xander. He tries so hard to make contact with our dad….and our dad just doesn't answer back. It's unfair really. And Xander wants it so bad.

"Yep… nothing." He replies, clearly disappointed. He looks down at his half full plate.

"Don't worry… you will meet our father one day." I say soothingly.

Xander looks up from his plate at me. "You really think so? The gods don't care about their children," He mentions.

"Are you so sure?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. I know he doesn't know. But I want to hear him say it.

"Yes… I'm sure." He insists.

Dang it. Not the response I thought he was going to say.

"Xander… If our father didn't care about us….if all of the gods didn't care about their children…. then why would they claim them?"

He hesitates, probably not sure what to say to me. "I guess you're right." Is what he decides on.

"Xander… I am _always _right… you better learn that." I laugh.

My brother starts laughing with me, and we're having a pretty good brother/sister thing going on here. That is, until Travis hops up on top of the Hermes table and starts shouting at everybody.

"Everyone! Luke is back!" He announces loudly, looking pretty excited.

I didn't know Luke was missing. When did he go missing? Where did he go? Why did he go? Quest? No….a quest would take longer. School? Puh-lease. Luke is too cool for that, or at least, in his own mind he is. I don't know why he was gone. But apparently he's back now.

"Xander? Aren't you happy? Isn't Luke your friend?" I ask Xander.

"Yeah I'm happy… just thinking."He replies.

"He's with a girl!" Travis continues, shouting again.

Connor jumps up on the table with his brother, looking equally excited. "And she's hot!" He says.

Wow. We have some pathetic guys here. I'd say at least three quarters of the guys in the dining pavilion look up at Travis and Connor at the mention of the 'hot' girl Luke brought with him. I look around, unable to help seeing if anyone I know is paying attention.

Just my luck, Lucas is. Are you kidding? Are the Fates totally trying to make me miserable? What did I do to piss off Aphrodite enough to make this happen to me? I don't think I've done anything wrong!

Xander gets up and walks away, and I see him approaching closer to Luke. Yeah, they are friends. If they weren't, it would be weird for Xander to be going over to him. That would be weird, right?

I get up, throw my paper plate, most of my food uneaten, into the trash, and go back to the Apollo cabin to skulk a little. I'm annoyed. No! I'm beyond annoyed. I want Lucas. Want him bad enough to kill. And he's making googly eyes after the new girl…ughhhhhh. Kill me.

I grab my sword from its spot under my bed, slip under my blankets, and keep that sword clasped in my hand, so I remember to go to do some sword lessons when I wake up. I am going to need to get rid of some _major _stress and anger.

**_I know this chapter wasn't very long, but I promise, it will get longer as the story progresses. Please, review and let me know what you think, and check out all the stories in the Forgotten Demigod series(I'll list them down below), because things are being updated soon, and it's going to be awesome. Thanks so much for reading this, guys and girls! I was just going to say guys, but I know there are girl readers that wish to be acknowledged, so there you go. I'm weird. I know. _****_J_**


	3. Good and Bad

**_I am totally and utterly bored out of my skull. Let me start by saying that. I am writing this chapter with little inspiration, and I haven't eaten since breakfast...but I don't feel like doing anything. Don't you hate that kind of boredom? It freaking sucks! So...where was I? Oh right. I am writing this chapter, and then, because I am so bored, I'll probably write another chapter for this story. And then maybe another one. I'm thinking of updating 2 or 3 times today if I can...not sure though. We shall see. I do know this chapter is going up, and I am going to make it awesome...well, __it'll be awesome whether I try to make it that way or not. So if your looking for something crappy, look elsewhere. I doubt this will be anything crappy. So, now I'm just going to stop talking and write the chapter...so here we go. Enjoy!_**

* * *

I'm peacefully asleep. For once, I am not having any nightmares, disturbingly good dreams that will piss me off when I realize they aren't real, or any sort of outside noise stopping me from sleeping. I enjoy this, because usually there is someone that will ruin my joy, and wake me up. I don't like being woken up, or having to wake up at any time other then the time that I feel like waking up at. So I am pretty much in wonderland right about now, and I am really loving what is happening.

Ok, that's sort of a lie. I am back asleep again, because I got up, and went to my training session like usual, and Lucas was there, so I silently just walked back out and went back to the Apollo cabin, and went back to bed, like a normal person that doesn't want to see her evil, egotistical, mean, and nasty ex boyfriend.

"Hey… hey Katie. Hey, hey, hey Katie." The noise in my ears makes me annoyed, but what is really making me mad is the fact that whoever is talking is shaking me back and forth, and talking in my ear, and otherwise just ruining my sleep patterns. Like I said, sleep patterns are very important to me.

I try and ignore the noise. Sleeping is all I want right now. I'm sad, and annoyed, and I don't want to get out of this bed for the rest of eternity. Maybe I'll get out on the 4rth of never...that seems like a good time.

The speaking of my name and the shaking continue, and finally I just give up any hope of staying asleep and returning to my peace. I still don't know who is shaking me, but I finally just wake up fully.

"What!" I sit up, my sword flying up, still in my hand, and my eyes open and I am sitting bolt upright. I lower my sword when I realize it's just Xander. Stupid brother. Couldn't he just leave me alone? I would have sat up and stopped being asleep eventually.

"Oh… Sorry Xander. What are you doing in here?" I say groggily.

He gives me a 'are-you-stupid?' look, and I just keep sitting there, not moving and pretty much silent.

"The more important question is what are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be training…? Or something?" He asks.

"Oh… yeah... but I decided to skip." I rub the tiredness out of my eyes and yawn, now trying to wake myself up, since I am now obviously not sleeping.

"Lucas… Lucas was there, wasn't he?" Xander replies.

"Yes… Yes he was and don't bring him up again!" I snap.

Gods. He just doesn't get it, does he? It's code number one-when you break up, you try to never speak of your ex ever again. I learned this from the Aphrodite cabin, and it was not fun. I've brought up their ex's multiple times,and they've given me some pretty dirty looks. So I'm guessing you just don't talk about ex boyfriends, like at all.

"Sorry… why do you care so much about him?" Xander comments.

Why do I care about him so much? Is he joking? I did so much for that guy. I was sure I liked him a lot, and now we're not dating anymore. It's a pretty intense thing. And that's only one reason. But am I going to tell Xander that? Of course not! He'd kill me if he found out that I had feelings for a boy...and I don't even want to know what he would do if I told him I had sex. Oh, I really don't want to know.

"Xander, when you get a girlfriend you will understand why… _IF _you get a girlfriend." I get up, infuriated, and storm out, going for a walk around to clear my head. I full out run away until I'm away from the cabins, and out of seeing distance, and then I stop completely, putting my hands on my knees, doubling over and gasping, trying to get my breath back.

My stomach starts hurting like crazy. At first I think it's because I just sprinted, and it was cramps. Then my breathing slowed and everything was fine with that, and my stomach is still hurting. Maybe it's that time of the month. I mean...hey, I am a girl. But then again, I just had it like two weeks ago.

Then I feel my stomach drop, and before I know it, I'm vomiting into the grass. "Oh no." I stammer.

This is not normal. I go to the first place I can think of-the Aphrodite cabin. I knock rapidly on the door until Silena Beauregard opens the door. She gives me a warm smile, but her face changes, and suddenly she looks concerned. "What's wrong, kiddo?" She asks.

I point at my stomach, words not coming. She seems to know exactly what that means.

"I have some pregnancy tests. Do you need one?" She asks.

I can only nod, and she ushers me inside and past her half sisters and brothers, ignoring their protests of "SHE'S NOT ONE OF US!", "OHMYGOD SIL, ARE YOU TAKING HER TO THE BATHROOM? REMEMBER, IT'S MY TURN IN 2 MINUTES!, and "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE WEARING?" and takes me straight into the bathroom, where she opens a cabinet, pulling out a wrapped thing, and I know what it is.

"Know how to use one?" She asks. I nod again, and she hands it to me, giving me a reassuring smile. "It's alright. No matter what happens, you have a friend in me, alright?" and then walks out, shutting the door behind her and leaving me to handle this.

I'm not going into detail of what I did, you perverts. So...I'll just tell you what happened after.

I hold the pregnancy test detection side down, taking a few breaths before I look at the thing. One bar-not pregnant. Two bars- pregnant. It's that simple. So why can't I look? Am I really that scared right now? Yes. I have determined that I am beyond scared of this. But I have to face my fear, and look at the thing.

I flip the test over in my hand...

I close my eyes.

I'm going to count to 10, and then look at it. Give myself some extra time to relax.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_4..._

_5..._

_6..._

_7..._

_8..._

_9..._

_10..._

I open my eyes.

I look at the test.

Two bars.

I throw the test in the trash can angrily, my heart beating faster then possible, and cover it with other things, unable to believe that I'm actually..._pregnant_. The word sounds like a disease to me. I can't be pregnant. I can't be. But the test said I am.

"You alright in there, Katie?" I hear, and fling the door open, seeing Silena. I force a smile. "I'm just fine." and when she smiles back, I leave, pushing past an Aphrodite girl that is running toward the bathroom.

I leave just in time to hear "Drew, take a chill pill!" shouted by Silena.

My mind is working on autopilot, and without my consent, I am sitting on the front steps of the cabin. I see Lucas, and get up, grabbing him roughly by the wrist, pulling him behind the cabin.

"Katie? What is your deal? Let go of me!" He exclaims, but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up." I hiss. I am determined to be cruel, and merciless to him, like he was to me, but that doesn't work so well, because I am crying pretty much right after I tell him to shut up. I move my hand off of his mouth, and it falls back to my side weakly.

"What's wrong?" He asks me, and I look down at my shoes.

"What's wrong?" He repeats a little louder.

"Shut up, and I will tell you." I mutter, wiping my tears away.

He doesn't say another word, looking at me expectantly.

"I'm pregnant." I say slowly, and practically whispering.

His face is priceless. If this wasn't so serious, I would laugh at it. It's a mix of shock, surprise, and nervousness.

"Your not." he responds, as if that can make it so.

"I am." I insist.

"You aren't." He replies.

"Oh, but I am. And your the father." I say with as much gentleness as possible, trying to get him to understand.

He scoffs. "I'm not. Your not pregnant. Your not. You can't be."

"I am, Lucas! Get the hell over it, because I am." I say angrily, and I start crying again.

He leans in and brushes the tears away with his thumb. "Katie… that can't be… are you sure?" His tone is so filled with tenderness that I'm unable to be angry at him anymore.

"Yes… Lucas, two bars means I have a baby."

He takes a shallow breath and locks eyes with me. He licks his lips, trying to figure out what to say, and I stand there, staring at him like an idiot. I'm such an idiot.

"Katie I'm so sorry I left you." I barely have enough time to register his words before his body comes and collides into mine, and he's holding me in his arms, like old times, and I'm just barely crying into his shoulder, and I feel safe.

I feel something grip my arm roughly and figure it's Lucas, but then I realize both his arms are around my upper body right now. Someone else is grabbing me.

"Katie come on were leaving I don't want you to see this flea bag ever again." Xander pulls me back so fast that I wind up stumbling back and falling right into his arms. He pulls on me some more, and I protest and struggle, but he just drags me away as I scream things at him, trying to get him to let go, which he does not.

"XANDER BLAKE! LET ME GO NOW!" I scream. I kick at him and scratch and even try and bite him, just to get back to Lucas, but he tosses me over his shoulder and carries me back to the Apollo cabin, dropping me on to my bunk.

"Your pregnant?" He asks.

"Yes… I am." I reply hesitantly.

"Katie! Your fourteen! Who! What! Where! When! Why! How!" He yells.

"Lucas. Two bars. In his cabin. I don't know when exactly. Cause I love him. It's when he… I'm sure you already know." I nod.

"Katie, you can't keep seeing this guy! Your fourteen and pregnant! That could kill you! You can't see him!"

"And who's gonna stop me?" I retort.

"I am! If I see you with him again I'm going to call… your mother!"

My throat closes. My mother is the most horrible woman in the world. She abused me up until I ran away from home. And I know what your wondering, how was Xander and I here at the same time if I ran away from home? He came after me, trying to bring me home, and we just kept going until we got to camp.

"You wouldn't!" I exclaim.

"I would. You want to test me?" He insists.

"Xander… please… I love him." I murmur.

"I don't care if you love a stick of butter! He's not good for you!" He yells.

"Oh and you are?" He stares at me after I sat that. Just stares, and I know I've said something bad.

"Xander… I… I…" I am immediately trying to take it back, but he doesn't seem to want to forgive me.

"Save it… oh despicable me, trying to watch out for my little sister!"

Xander storms away, and I lay down on my bed, sobbing. All the tears that hadn't come out when I was with Lucas are spilling out now like a river. I just cry and cry and sob for at least 10 minutes, and then I hear something coming toward the cabin and sit up, wiping my tears away. Maybe it's Xander. Maybe I can make him forgive me.

It is Xander, but he only grabs a bathing suit before walking out, ignoring me.

I'll never be able to get his trust back. I want it...but I don't think I'll ever get it back completely again.

* * *

**_Alright, there's the first chapter of the few that I am updating today. Please, make sure you read(if your at this point, you've already done that), and review, and let me know what you are thinking. I would love to hear from you, and I promise, I will update more today too._**


	4. Magical Pier

**_As promised, I have another chapter for you, and there might be another one after this...again, we shall see. I don't have a lot to say, since I talked a lot in the other authors note, so I'll just stop talking and give you the next chapter. Enjoy! I hope this is good, though with the last chapter being the way it was, I'm not sure if this will be able to compare. Hmmm...I hope it will be as good, but I don't know if it will be. Let's see._**

* * *

I decide to stop moping around in the cabin, so I start walking again, heading toward the pier. I see Xander sitting there and try and prepare myself for what could happen. I have to talk to him. I can't go through being pregnant without him. He's my big brother. I hate to admit it, but I need him.

"WHAT COULD IT POSSIBLY MEAN?" He screams.

I'm extremely confused. "What could what mean?" I ask, sitting down next to him after a moment of hesitation.

"Oh… I don't know!" He spits at me. He doesn't seem thrilled to see me. "Katie… I'm sorry…" He sighs.

"No Xander… I'm sorry. I did something wrong and you're taking the punishment. From now on your not involved." I reply, looking down into the water, seeing my reflection in the surface. It looked really pretty. And I'm not a conceited person. I'm thin, but that won't last long now that I'm pregnant. I'll get larger. And I probably won't look that pretty anymore.

The thought makes me cry.

"Hey!" Xander exclaims, looking at me. "We are in this together! No matter what happens."

I look up at him."Xander… you really mean that?"

Xander smiles."You bet I do! No matter what Katie I will always be there for you, even if you're facing death himself." I hug him tight and we both start laughing.

"Now… Xander, time for that prophecy. What were the words again?"

"The first line is 'I Shall break the bonds of the earth."

"Ok… it could mean...well that one I have no idea! What's the next line?" I reply.

"You shall be destroyed by the one at Hestia's Hearth."

"Ok… So that one is pretty easy. Hestia's hearth is on Olympus so stay away from Olympus. What's the next line?" I respond.

"While in your darkest hour."

"Well obviously if you think about it I don't think you're gonna be destroyed. I think someone will hurt you in some way? I'm probably wrong. So when they "destroy" you, you will be in your darkest hour. Next line!" I comment.

"The light of Zeus shall give you power."

"Ok….. I have NO idea." I laugh.

Xander joins me, and we're laughing all over again over barely anything. This is why I love my brother so much. He's such a pushover! I can do anything and he'll forgive me.

"Thanks' anyway Katie." He laughs.

"No problem that's what sisters are for." The two of us are silent, and then something pops into my head. "Xander have you ever wondered what the worlds like being… regular?"

"What do you mean?" He looks at me like I'm weird.

"I mean not being a demigod… not have to hide from monsters in this camp. Just live a regular life." I ask.

"No… I have never wondered what it's like." He looks like he has, but I don't question it.

"Ok… I just wondered what it's like…. That's all." Another awkward silence. "So when you babysitting Luke's little sister?"

"How did you?"

"Remember I know EVERYTHING, Xander Blake." We laughed again. Another quality sister and brother moment.

"She should come any minute now." Xander replies.

"Really? Does she know you're at the pier?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

"I told Luke to send her to me when he wants to. I told him I'd be at the pier." Xander clarifies.

"Oh… you think she's nice?" I ask. I heard she's really mean and totally terrible.

"From what I hear she's a real brat."

"Yeah… I heard she was too." I agree.

"Hey guys! Whatcha doing?" Both of us turn around to see Annabeth Chase standing on the pier with us. She sits down next to me.

"Oh nothing. Just gossiping." I reply, joking around.

"About what?" Annabeth asks.

"The new girl, Natalia." Xander adds.

"Oh Natalia? Luke's sister…. I met her she's really nice." I looked at Annabeth, confused. When did Annabeth meet her?

"Oh really? I heard she's a complete brat." Xander says to Annabeth, raising an eyebrow

"Who told you that? She's really nice!"

"Oh I just heard it… You know around." Xander say.

"Yeah I heard that to." I chime in.

Well nobody asked you." Annabeth says. I stare at her, and we both erupt into laughter. I don't know why we girls do that. We just can laugh about anything.

"Besides Xander, I think you might like her!" Annabeth says.

"Yeah… She could be a friend." Xander replies.

"I mean like like her!" Annabeth says with a emphasis on the first like. Wow. Could Xander get a girlfriend out of this?

"Oh please Annabeth."

"Whatever. Well I got to go." Annabeth says. Annabeth gets up and runs away.

"Hey… your baby's here." I comment, after seeing Natalia talking to Luke. Both of them are walking toward the pier.

"Katie, you wanna go?" Xander asks.

"No I'll stay." I reply. Now that I see the girl, I can see she is really pretty. I want to see how she and Xander interact.

"Go." He insists.

"Fine." I glare at him and walk away, looking for Annabeth.

* * *

_**Alright, second chapter done. I think it went alright...but the next one...oh wow. It's going to be good I think. As usual, review, and please do tell me what you think here, or even in a PM. Either one is perfectly fine. I just want to know what you are all thinking about the chapters.**_


	5. I am Strong, and I am a Prankster

**_I haven't updated this in forever, so I am just going to get on doing that, so I can get a little closer to being caught up with In His Shadow and In The Light of Zeus. That work for you? Because it totally works for me, and I'm hoping you'll agree. Sorry if this chapter is kind of boring. I didn't have anything to really go off of for this, except for the end, so we'll see how it goes. So….yeah. Here we go. Enjoy!_**

After Xander shunned me and told me to leave so rudely, I was not in a very good mood. I mean, really? I only wanted to stay and watch him get the girl. I saw Natalia, and she looked really nice. I'm sure Xander is going to mess it up with her somehow, since it is in fact _Xander_ we are talking about, but I wanted to see it nonetheless. Even if it was a terrible, terrible, hilariously funny train wreck.

You may be wondering why I am going on and on about this. I mean, it really has no significance to anything. But it was making me mad, and I tell you people everything that pops into my head, so there. I just kind of said it.

And yet, for as angry as I was, I am now so much happier. Know why? Lucas is sitting outside my cabin. This frankly is a shock to me, because usually he's nowhere near my cabin. Usually I'm the one that is sitting outside his cabin. I'm the more thoughtful of the two of us, I'm sure you can gather. I walk up to the door, sitting down next to him.

"May I help you?" I ask him, and he looks up, straight into my eyes. And instead of answering, he leans in and kisses me gently on the lips.

Alright, so you know how I said I absolutely, positively hate it when people answer my questions with their own questions? Well, I can say that I adore it when boys answer with kisses. You know, as long as they do answer my question at some point. I mean, that would be the right thing to do. Or wouldn't it be? Unless you're trying to get the other person to forget their original question. Or…..wait; now I'm just plain confused.

I think I've confused Lucas as well, because when I finally stop my stream of confusing thoughts, he's looking at me weirdly.

"Did you hear what I said?" He asks.

I blink a few times, just to make sure I've gotten back into reality, and that I won't say something stupid.

I laugh. "No. Can you repeat it?"

He gives me a small smile and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "I said you're really pretty when you stare off into space."

I'm sure I blushed at that. "Thank you." is the only thing I can think to say. Lame response, I know. But it's the only thing I can think of to say, and I don't want to seem ungrateful after all. That would be bad, and I don't know if I would be able to bear it if Lucas broke up with me. Again. Especially now that I'm pregnant with his child.

Oh gods. I can't say that yet without nearly throwing up. Even if it is Lucas. I can't stand the fact that I'm pregnant.

"You're welcome, honey." He says, and kisses me again on the lips softly. His lips are seriously perfect. Have I mentioned that before? I think so, but in case I haven't, they are. He's perfect. In every way. And I adore the ground he walks on practically.

"Your awfully sweet and gentle all of a sudden." I comment, smiling and raising an eyebrow in question.

"Would you rather I not be as sweet and gentle with you as I already am?" He asks, raising an eyebrow with a goofy expression.

I shake my head. "No. I love it. So much." I kiss him on the nose. "I love _you_ so much, Lucas."

He puts his strong arms around my shoulders, and a chill runs down my spine. "I'm so sorry." He murmurs in my ear, covering my neck with kisses.

"I don't know what you are saying sorry for. I'm the one who made you into an idiot when I said no." I reply, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No. No no no no, baby, you had every right to say no…..you weren't ready. I should have respected that. I shouldn't have shunned you, and broken up with you. Those weeks I wasn't with you as my girlfriend made my life into hell. I should have never left you, sweetie."

This is the speech I was waiting to hear, and now that I have it, I wish I had a tape recorder, so I could make Lucas say it again, and then replay it over and over and over again and again and again and again until I got tired of hearing it. And then once more after that.

Oh well. I suppose my mind can be its own tape recorder.

"Well….thank you. That was a beautiful speech." I giggle.

His hands go to my sides, right under my rib cage, and his lips find mine yet again. Wow. I could never get tired of Lucas's kisses. It's like a itty bitty, really small dose of lust is being pumped into everything, just tempting me every time. But I've done it once…..I don't know if I want to do it again…..especially considering what happened last time.

"Do you regret it?" Lucas asks suddenly.

I bat my eyelashes. "Regret what?" I ask innocently.

"Having sex with me. Do you regret it, now that your pregnant?"

That was an interesting question. Did I regret it? I know for a fact that I didn't want to get pregnant. That was not on my 'To Do' list, but at least it was with Lucas. I love Lucas. And this is just another test of love. Only some girls can keep a baby that they didn't want in the first place...wait.

Was I keeping this baby? I mean...I can't be a mother. I'm not ready. I couldn't handle it.

But I can't get rid of it either...that would be even more terrible. Abortion is illegal in the Bible, and that's only one reason why I don't want to do it. My mother, as horrid a woman as she was, taught me that human life is supposed to be held higher then any respect you have for anything else. How you treat people, even unborn people, is a model of how you want people to treat you. Did I want people to kill me? No. So that settles it-I wasn't getting an abortion.

"I don't think so." I answer. "I would have had a baby with you one day in the future I'm sure...why not now?" I smile, hopefully reassuring him. I'm silently begging him not to ask me any more questions. I don't want to answer them, but if asked, I'll have to answer. I would hate to leave any of hi questions unanswered.

"Why?," I ask him. "Do you regret having sex with me?"

He shakes his head. "Never. I regret nothing when it comes to you. Except breaking up with you in the first place."

What a sweet answer! Lucas is so sweet! I don't know how he could break up with me in the first place either, but I don't ask him. I mean, I know why, but it wasn't really that logical of a reason. I don't want to ruin the moment though, so I don't ask.

"Alright, now that we've established that, we're going pranking." Lucas exclaims.

Naturally, I'm confused. Pranking? Who?What?When?Where? Most importantly, why?

"Um...what?" I reply.'

Lucas rolls his eyes. "We're going to go prank the Stolls."

"WHAT?" I exclaim.

"I'm kidding. If we prank them, we'll die. We're going to prank the Ares cabin."

I gasp. "Your joking!" I start laughing. "Lucas Greenfield, your joking! Tell me your not serious."

Lucas smirks. "Don't tell me my girlfriend has no sense of adventure!"

I start laughing. "I totally do! Come on, let's go."

He stands up and takes me by the hand, pulling me to my feet. "Wow! What was that for?" I exclaim, laughing as I fall into his arms.

"When your big and unable to get up, I'll have to help you." he points out.

That is one of the strangest and yet sweetest things I think I have ever heard in my life.

"I'm not that pregnant yet, sweetie." I say, rubbing his shoulder. "But when I am, I will totally be fine with that."

Lucas smiles and kisses me. Again. Still not getting tired of that.

"Let's go." he says, his eyes brightening, as he leads me toward his cabin. "I have pink paint and glitter. You think that will be enough?"

I raise an eyebrow. "That would depend on what your going to do," I start. "And I'm slightly worried about the fact that you have pink paint and glitter in your possession."

Lucas rolls his eyes and squeezes my hand. "I'm an Aphrodite kid. Glitter and pink stuff is a given."

I nod and he walks in, grabbing the stuff and coming back out, grinning. "What are you planning to do?" I ask.

"We are painting their door pink and spreading glitter over all of their stuff. Nothing major."

I groan. "We'll get caught!"

"No we won't! We'll be fast, and all of the Ares cabins are down at their training session. We'll be fine."

He's insane. That is the only explanation I can think of for why he's being so strange right now.

"I don't mean by them! Someone will see us, Lucas." I whine.

Lucas squeezes my hand again and walks up to the Ares cabin, getting out his paintbrush and cracking the paint can open with nothing but his fingers. "Oh, and your strong too?" I ask, giggling.

He looks up from his work at me. "Of course. I can't be weak if I'm going to protect my little lady."

I blush as he starts painting. Within 10 minutes he's gotten the door painted pink from it's usual blood red color. He gestures to the interior of the cabin, and the two of us walk in, scattering the glitter all over the place, careful not to get any of it on us that can later be identified.

And then, just when I think we're done, Lucas sees the boars head. "Cover it with glitter." he laughs.

"What? No! That would be bad. _So_ bad!" I protest, but he takes the glitter from me and does it anyway. I hear voices outside and down the path. Loud ones. The Ares campers. They aren't at the cabin yet, but they'll be here soon.

"Lucas?" I hiss, and he grabs my hand, leaving the bag of glitter and paint can behind on the floor and running toward the bathroom, where there is a window. Every cabin's bathroom has a window, and Lucas boosts me up to it just as we hear the campers yelling about the pink door. Clarisse, the head counselor, is screaming the loudest. We really made them mad. I wiggle out the window and seconds later Lucas is out and standing next to me. We take off running back to my cabin, where we collapse on the front steps.

"That...was...so...cool." I say between deep breaths. We ran faster than I have ever run in my life.

"I know right! You had fun. And you thought we'd get caught."

We both burst into laughter, and everything seems perfect. But then I feel my stomach drop, and I run inside. Lucas seems to know what's going on, because he runs in right after me, meeting me in the bathroom just in time for me to start puking.

"Oh...gods." I gasp, and he holds my hair away from my face. I'd say it's really sweet of him, but I'm too focused on not puking outside the toilet to really notice.

"It's ok, Katie. I'm here. Your alright." Lucas says soothingly, rubbing circles on my back.

"I feel so crappy now." I say, grimacing.

He sits down next to me. "You think your done now?" he asks after I've finished.

I nod, and he flushes the toilet, then picks me up and takes me to my bunk, setting me down and getting me a cup of water from the sink.

I take it gratefully and sip on it. "Thank you. I'm sorry you had to see me like that." I murmur.

"It's alright, Katie. I've seen worse, and I'll see worse then that." he smiles, and I offer a weak smile back.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asks. I nod, knowing he has to meet up with his cabin for their activities, and Xander will be back here soon.

"Alright, baby. I'll see you later." he kisses me on the forehead and cups my cheek. "Anything that happens, your strong enough to handle it." he reminds me, and walks out, blowing me a kiss.

As soon as he's gone, I run back to the bathroom, puking some more. "Stupid baby." I mutter, and flush when I'm done. I go back to my bunk. "No matter what happens...I'm strong enough to handle it." I repeat. I don't realize I'm crying until I finish saying it. I hear Xander come in, but I ignore it. I try and stop. That's my main issue right now. I can't be a mom. I can't even handle myself correctly.

**_Alright, so there's the chapter! I hope you'll like it, and I think for not having a lot to go on, I did pretty darn well. What do you think? Review, and give me some ideas for future chapters where I have nothing to go by(there will be a lot coming up.) Thanks for sticking with me, I promise I will update soon. Like...tomorrow hopefully. And The God of Rain updated The Wrath of the Underworld, so go and read that. It was awesome. And I sent Teddy the latest chapter of the Song of Apollo, so that should be up and ready to read soon._**

**_Word Count: 2,589_**


	6. Another New Arrival

**_I promised that there would be another update very soon, and now, here it is. Before I go into the chapter, I have some stuff to say. First, I need to recognize some reviewers who have been really nice, and have inspired me a lot. The most inspiring I must say is an anonymous reviewer who goes by Hunter. He has some opinions about Lucas that have me laughing at my computer so hard that my brother looks at me weird. So I just wanted to recognize him real quick, and then I also just wanted to say thank you to all of my reviewers, your really making it easy to write quickly, and write long chapters. And now, I've got some questions. If you've been reading the Song of Apollo, or any of the stories in the Forgotten Demigods series, you know that Katie doesn't come to the Princess Andromeda until like chapter...twenty something. But that means I have to fill in a ton of chapters after Xander leaves camp with things for Katie to do. I need help with it. Seriously, I need a lot of ideas, because otherwise it'll be a pretty long wait for chapters. That's what happens when I get stuck. Alright, enough of that. I'm just going to give you the chapter._**

* * *

Xander comes over immediately, which is both infuriating, and incredibly nice of him to do. I wouldn't expect it from anyone else's big brother, but mine is really nice, so when he comes over and sits on the bed, I'm not too surprised.

"Katie? Katie what's wrong?"

What should I tell him? The truth, obviously. But if I tell him the truth, he could potentially call me stupid. Or tell me that I just need to suck it up and get over it. Or he could just yell at me, which I don't want either. But if I don't tell Xander the truth...if I lie, I'm holding back information. Information that he could use to help him help me. And, though I will never, ever admit this to him, I need his help. I want his help with this.

"X-X-Xander… I… I'm not ready to have a child… I'm not… not ready." I decide on finally.

"Katie… Look I have to say what you did? Was stupid and irresponsible."

Oh gods. There it is. He's going to lecture me. He's already called me stupid and irresponsible. But he'll probably use it again. He'll tell me I shouldn't have gone back to Lucas, and that he never wants to see me with him again. Well, he's already said that part, but he'll repeat himself with it, I'm sure.

I have to stop him, otherwise he'll keep going.

"Xander… I know-" I start, trying to stop the lecture before it really starts.

"I'm not done yet." Xander responds.

Busted. I am totally busted. Well, I can't stop him now. I have to endure the torture that is a classic lecture.

"Ok sorry… keep going." I continue, somewhat sheepishly.

"Yes, it was stupid. But do you remember what I said to you the first day you came here?"

I sit and think for a moment. That day seems so long ago. I'm surprised Xander is even bringing this up right now. I think it over for a second, and then I finally find it. "You smell like feet?"

"No! Well yes but that's not what I'm getting at." Xander exclaims.

"Oh. What did you say?" I counter, now not really sure what he's talking about. I mean...that's all I can think of. But obviously there was more, and it was more important then what I was saying.

"That we were here for a reason. That everything happens for a reason."

Is he saying what I think he's saying? Is he trying to imply that I got pregnant for a reason?

"Oh… so your saying I got pregnant for a reason." I respond.

"Yes… well… yeah that is exactly what I'm saying."

"You're pregnant?" There's a girl with pale, freckled skin, wavy brown hair, naturally full red lips,and luminous green eyes standing by, looking at us curiously.

"Who… who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Emilia Silvernight. What's you names?"

"I'm Katie Johnson." I always use my mother's maiden name when I introduce myself to people. I'm not sure why, but I do. That's why it seems like Xander and I have different last names. We don't, my name really is Katie Blake, but I don't use it until I really get to know people. I don't want everyone just looking at me like I'm Xander Blake's little sister.

"What's yours?" Emilia says looking at Xander.

"I'm… Xander Blake." Xander says.

"Well… nice to meet you. So you're pregnant?" She looks over at me again.

"Y-" I start talking, but Xander interrupts me.

"How old are you?"He asks Emilia.

"12." She answers.

"I've never seen you around camp. Are you new?" My great brother is asking so many questions. What is he, a police officer?

"Yes… as soon as I walked in Apollo claimed me. Isn't that great?"

"Yea… Sure." Xander mumbles.

It is awesome! Why is he being so lackluster about it? Being an Apollo kid is a really cool thing. Even though our dad never talks to us, and we rarely ever get to leave camp because of it without a monster chasing after us.

"So your pregnant?" Emilia asks me.

"Y-y-yes I am… but please don't-" I stutter.

"I won't tell anyone,I promise. But people will notice soon." Emilia responds.

What is she talking about? Oh yeah...I'll be showing. I'll get bigger.

"Yea… but not for at least 2-3 months." I argue.

"Well… my older sister got pregnant and people notice in a month." Emilia insists.

What? A month? I couldn't be showing in a month! I don't want people to know about it all, let alone in a month. I can feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes, but I won't cry. I can't. I'm not weak. I will not cry, no matter what. No matter what happens...I am strong enough to handle it.

"Katie don't worry. I promise everything will be just fine." Xander says.

I turn towards him, suddenly angry. How dare he tell me that everything is fine! That everything will be OK! It won't be! And how does he know that? He isn't the one getting sick because of having a baby. He's not the one that's going to gain pounds and pounds of weight. He isn't the one having another human being growing inside of him. I am! I have all of those things, and there will be so much more to deal with before I even have the baby. And then afterwards. I don't even want to think about afterwards. I'll have to give up my life to raise that baby, that is if I'm even going to raise it. Maybe I'll give it up for adoption. That would be the better choice.

"XANDER! How the heck do you know that? That's right, you don't! Now one knows if I will be alright or not! For all I know I could die giving birth to this thing!" I scream at him, getting out my anger almost instantly. I feel better after screaming at my brother, but at the same time, I feel terrible at the same time. I yelled at him, and now I feel all bad and stuff. I have to apologize. I have to. I can't risk Xander getting mad and giving me the silent treatment again.

"Well… well… well… It looks like we got a pregnant he she." I spin around, and so do Emilia and Xander, and see Connor Stoll standing there. I'm screwed. One, he just called me a he she. How could he say that? That is the meanest thing I've ever been called. And two, everyone who has ever heard of Connor Stoll knows he's the biggest blabber mouth in the entire camp, possibly coming second to his brother Travis. Wait...no, Travis has nothing on Connor, but the two of them together are just vile. People don't tell him anything that often, and the only way he knows things is by eavesdropping into people's conversations, like he just did here.

"Connor if you ever speak to ANYONE about what you just heard, I swear I will have your head on a plate you piece of Hermes trash!" Xander screams at him. I look at it in alarm. I never thought he would say that to anyone, let alone say it to Connor flipping Stoll.

"Oh? Hermes trash,now am I? Well… you seemed to taking a liking to Natalia."

I know where this is going. Connor knows about his crush on Natalia. I haven't even asked Xander how it went with her yet. I didn't have the chance to before we started this other conversation we were in before we got interrupted by Connor.

Xander freezes in his spot."T-t-that's different."

"Oh really? I guess I'll go tell her." Connor replies, raising an eyebrow.

He turns around and runs right out the door and Xander follows him out, leaving me with Emilia. Well, for the moment. Then all of the other Apollo kids flood into the cabin, and all of them notice that there's a new girl. There are like...20 of us in all, but I only know the names of like...6 of them. I feel bad saying that, but it's true.

"Ooh, fresh meat." Will jokes.

"Shut up, meat head. Your gonna scare her." Victoria laughs.

Lee punches Will in the arm. "Shut up. As head counselor, it's my job to welcome her in."

He walks over to Emilia. "Welcome to the cabin. I'm Lee Fletcher, head counselor of the Apollo cabin. Congratulations on being claimed by Apollo."

Emilia smiles. "Thanks." she manages.

"Where's your brother?" Micheal asks.

"Oh, he'll be here in a minute. He had some business to take care of I think."

Not a second later, we're all lined up to go to dinner, and Xander walks in the door, lining up behind me.

I grab my food and go to the table. Emilia sits herself down next to me,at our usual table. I wait for Xander to sit down across from me, but he's still gathering his food. I watch as he throws some of his food into the fire.

"So...this camp's pretty fun, right?" Emilia asks.

I nod. "It is, but it's kind of hard sometimes too. There's the cabin rivalry to deal with, and training and stuff."

she smiles. "And you manage to do all of it pregnant?"

I pale. "I just learned about it yesterday." I admit.

Our conversation is cut short when Xander wanders over.

"Katie guess what!" He exclaims.

"What?" I ask.

"Father, he answered me back!" He smiles, and I know he's so happy.

"What did he say?" I ask excitedly.

Xander doesn't answer. He's too busy looking over at the Aphrodite table, where Natalia is standing, talking to Silena...about pie. I see Connor and Travis and Luke smirking from their table, and know what they did immediately. Probably framed Natalia for a prank or something she didn't do, and then made her go apologize and take punishment for her.

Xander stays in his seat, shockingly. Usually he's out and gone by this time. But I watch his eyes as they follow Natalia back to her table. Yeah, he's definitely got a crush on her.

**_Well, there's the chapter. In case you ignored the authors note above, thanks to all my reviewers, keep up the good work, thanks especially to Hunter, and I need ideas for the chapters to come after Xander leaves. Thanks again! Please, leave a review, and feel free to PM me your thoughts, questions, or ideas. _**

**_Word Count: 2,148_**


	7. Searching

**_I wrote another chapter, because I want to get this all caught up really fast, and the best way to do that is to update often. So here I am again. I really hope none of you have gotten tired of me. If so, sorry! Well, here's another chapter, and I think it went pretty well. But I'll leave that up to you to decide. (notice my authors note is way shorter this time...I'm working on making shorter notes, and longer chapters.) Though this chapter might be a bit short, because there's not much of Katie in this, and there is only so much I can do and make up. But I'm trying my best._**

* * *

I watch Xander watching Natalia. It's quite funny, really. I've never seen him act like this before. It's very entertaining to me, though I do wish at the same time that he would pay attention to Emilia and I, considering we are sitting right here at the same table as him. But I won't ruin his moment. He's watching her with a fixation I can't quite describe. But whatever it is, it is freaking hilarious.

"Hey who's she?" Emilia says interrupting my thought.

Who is she talking about? Oh gods, I wasn't paying attention either. I was too busy watching Xander watch Natalia. Does Xander know who Emilia is talking about? I'll let him answer this one. I don't feel like being the one with the answers this time around. Xander is still looking in Natalia's direction, and looking at Emilia, she is too. Oh. She's talking about Natalia...yup. In that case, I am definitely going to let Xander answer that one. Oh, this is going to be good. I can feel it.

"Oh…that's umm…. Natalia Castellan." I'm shocked. He isn't drooling over her, which is a good sign. If he did that, I would be forced to laugh some more and torture him forever with that fact.

"Isn't that Luke's sister?" She asks, and I mentally roll my eyes.

Poor Natalia. Like me, she is first identified by her older brother before anything else. I wonder if it bothers her being known most as simply 'Luke Castellan's little sister'. I know I would hate it. I mean, Luke is like...perfect. Beyond perfect actually. I wouldn't want to be constantly compared to that, and I'm sure Natalia is.

"Yes." Xander answers.

"She's pretty." Emilia comments.

Oh, I need to say it. I need to have someone else help me make fun of Xander. I can't do it alone. And I figure out exactly how to do that.

"Xander has a crush on her!" I blurt out.

"Katie! Shut up!" Xander snaps.

Ooh, now I've pissed him off. I'm _so_ scared. Yeah right. He's Xander. I could never be scared of him.

"Awww Xander got a crush on a little girl?" Emilia teases.

Thank the gods. I have officially made this girl a friend of mine. This is awesome. I have a partner in crime. Well, besides Lucas, because he's my official partner in crime. But it's always good to have an unofficial partner in crime.

"She's only 14 one year younger than me gods!" Xander quips.

Wow. That was not cool, dude. Natalia's the same age as me, so in some strange way, Xander is comparing me to him...strangely. I did say in some strange way. I'm confused again. That's been happening a lot lately.

"Hey I'm one year younger than you!" I complain.

"And look at you! You got pregnant!" He whispers, just loud enough for me, him, and Emilia to hear.

"Well excuse me for my lust!" I snap.

Natalia gets up from the Hermes table, running away in tears. I only notice that because Xander seems to notice it. And he's watching her like a hawk again. Dang. Can't he leave her alone? She isn't going to like her if he keeps stalking her. I mean, Lucas and I are already dating, and we don't watch each other like that. Or at least, I don't watch him like that. I don't know if he watches me, but I sort of hope he doesn't.

"Ok all camper's you are dismissed." Chiron says, and Xander gets up, walking away immediately, leaving Emilia and I to our own business.

"Well...that was pleasant." I mutter.

Emilia smiles and laughs. "Does he do that a lot?" She asks.

I nod. "More and more since Natalia got here."

Our conversation temporarily stops when a loud outburst of giggling erupts from the Aphrodite table. "Yes! Ohmygods Sel! You have to have her do that!"

Emilia smirks and chuckles, rolling her eyes at them, getting me back in the mindset our conversation was at previously. "He's got a crush on her. I don't blame him. I mean...it does make sense."

I roll my eyes. "I have a boyfriend, and I don't stalk him and follow him all the time!" I argue.

"Not even when you two weren't dating yet? You didn't look at him as he was getting up and follow him occasionally?"

I shrug. "Not really...well...yes, but I wasn't stalking him! Natalia is being stalked. Xander's following her everywhere."

I don't understand this. Why is Xander following Natalia so much? I mean, she's a girl, and she's pretty, I'm sure, for boys like Xander to look at, and he didn't come back to our cabin miserable, so the meeting with her obviously went well, but that doesn't mean it's alright for him to stalk her. She's a girl. Girls don't like being followed and stalked and creeped on.

"She did just get up from her table and run away crying. Xander probably went to her cabin to make sure she was alright. He's trying to be a good friend. I'm sure that's why he's doing it this time."

I snort. "This time, maybe. But that doesn't explain every other time he's done it."

She doesn't respond. I'm pretty sure I stumped her. I don't know how to explain it, neither does she. That means that it's not good. It's a fact. If I can't think of something to defend him with, Emilia can't think of anything to defend him with. I need to find out though. It's bothering me. Can he like her so much that he's lost his mind? I think not.

"Why don't we go find him? Then you can ask him your questions, and you two can clear it all up."

I nod. "Yes. I'll ask him. Where did he go?"

Emilia bites her lip, seemingly thinking about it. "He followed Natalia. My guess is that he's talking to her at her cabin. The Hermes cabin."

That would make sense. I get up and start walking out of the dining pavilion, Emilia right behind me. We start walking toward the Hermes cabin. I don't see Natalia standing outside, but Connor and Travis and Luke walk in, and Emilia and I wait for a moment. If Xander is in there, he won't stay in there when all of the other guys are in there. After waiting 5 minutes, we determine that he isn't there.

"Arena?" We walk toward the Arena, but he isn't there either. We trace back and walk around to the Apollo cabin. He isn't there either. We walk to all the other cabins on our side of the camp. It's getting darker now. He wouldn't go to the other side of camp right now, I'm sure of it.

"Where could he be?" I exclaim.

Emilia shrugs. "I don't know! Maybe...at the Aphrodite cabin?"

I'm confused. "Why the heck would Xander be at the Aphrodite cabin?" I ask her.

She smiles. "Maybe he went to get some revenge."

"On who?" I ask, wondering what she could mean.

Emilia starts laughing. "Hello! Think, Katie! Your boyfriend is from the Aphrodite cabin, isn't he?"

"Yes...Lucas is a son of Aphrodite..." I say.

"Exactly! Maybe he went to talk to Lucas. Or teach him a lesson. Or you know...beat him up."

My eyes go wide. "No! He wouldn't. He couldn't!" I exclaim.

I take off walking that way anyway.

"See? Your getting suspicious, aren't you?" Emilia laughs.

I can only nod as we get closer to the Apollo cabin.

I knock on the door, but there's no answer. "Dang it! I should have known. The Aphrodite cabin is still down at the dining pavilion."

Emilia groans. "Think he went there?" She asks.

I shake my head. "We're not going back there." I tell her.

She steps down and starts walking back up the path, me following, but then she stops suddenly. I nearly ram into her.

"Why did you stop?" I ask.

She's looking toward the back of the Aphrodite cabin. "Xander's laying back there!" She exclaims, running toward him.

"Oh my gods!" I run after her, both of us getting to Xander to see he's laying unconscious.

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger! No worries, I'll be writing another chapter, and it'll be up around the same time this is, so it's fine. You will not be left unknowing of what happened. Well...at least, there will be **some** clarification. Until next time! Remember, review!**_

_**Word Count: 1,677**_


	8. Followed

_**See? I told you there was another chapter! I don't have much to say, considering it's the same day I'm writing this as the last chapter. But...you know, read, review, make sure your keeping up on the other stories in The Forgotten Demigods series...not too hard. Just make sure you do that. Please! I would really appreciate it, and I know Randomteddybear, The God of Rain, and Elleschi-Deity of Written Words, would really appreciate that. Oh, and before I forget, The God of Rain made a new story. It is part of The Forgotten Demigods, but it's main character is a character that has not been featured in any of the other stories yet...for now. This character's name is Allison. She's pretty cool. Please, go check that out, AFTER you read this chapter though!  
**_

* * *

"Xander? Xander get up! We have been looking everywhere for you!" I scream at my brother's unconscious form. Is he sleeping? Why would he be sleeping here? And now? What was he doing here anyway? There are so many questions I could be asking right now.

"Katie? Emilia? What happened?" he asks groggily, opening his eyes and getting up.

"_You_ tell _us_ that!" I snap.

"Where am I?"

"Behind the Aphrodite cabin! Now what the heck happened?" I reply.

"I… I… don't know." That's a load of crap! He has to remember. He couldn't just spontaneously come here, and then spontaneously fall asleep here.

"Carter…. Natalia is being followed." he says. I don't bother to tell him that I don't know who Carter is.

"What? The new girl? Why would someone follow her?" I respond, my brow furrowing in confusion.

"I don't know." Xander comments.

"How exactly do you know this?" Emilia chimes in.

"I… really don't know."

Again with the 'I don't know' stuff! Gods, he is trying to piss me off, isn't he?

"So… You know a boy named Carter is following Natalia but you don't know how you know this?" I ask.

"Um… yes… I guess that is what I'm saying." Xander comments, though he seems as confused as I am about all of this. Maybe he is telling the truth. It would be a pretty weird truth to believe though.

"Well… that makes absolutely no sense." I snap, voicing my disbelief.

"I have to find Natalia. Will you help?" Xander asks, and I can see it in his eyes that it means a lot to him.

"Sure?" I say, not exactly sure why I'm saying yes. Maybe it's because I know he cares about Natalia so much. Maybe it's because he just wants to be a creepy stalker some more. I don't know. And I haven't asked him my question about why he stalks Natalia either, but now doesn't seem like the best time.

"I'm in!" Emilia yelps, like a sweet little innocent puppy. She is young and sweet and innocent, so that would make sense for her.

"Good…what time is it?" Xander continues.

Xander breaks me out of my human to animal thoughts. And for once I'm glad because that was a _really_ weird topic to be thinking about. Comparing Emilia to a puppy! How stupid am I? I blame my hormones. That's my new blame for everything weird I do or say now. You know, unofficially. Because if I say it now, people would know what I meant, and know I'm pregnant.

"Ummm…. I don't know exactly but like... the afternoon?" I respond.

"Thanks… so helpful Katie…" He gets up and starts walking, and Emilia and I follow slightly behind him, engaged in our own conversation.

"So...do you think I should give up my baby for adoption once I have it?" I whisper to her.

"What? No! Of course not!" She responds, as if adoption is the worst option.

"But he wants to." I add, not actually sure if Lucas wants to keep the baby or not. I don't think he wants me to get an abortion...but at the same time, I don't know. We haven't talked about it yet. That has definitely got to be on my to-do list.

"You both need to shut your face's before I make you!" Xander threatens from in front of us.

"Oh no we're _so_ scared!" Emilia mocks.

"You know what if you don't want to help fine! I'll do it by myself!" He exclaims, and starts running ahead. Emilia and I share a silent glance and take off running after him as fast as we can, stopping in front of him. He seriously keeps running, and we're there _waiting_ for him. Yeah. Emilia and I are fast people.

"I may be pregnant but I'm still faster than you!" I mock.

"Wait till you get fat!" He spits at me.

"Hey guys! No need to get so… so… angry!" Emilia says to the two of us. I have a feeling it took her a second to come up with that conclusion, but neither Xander, nor I argue with her, because at that second, Xander whispers "Guy's come on! I see her!", and suddenly I see Connor, Travis, Luke, and Natalia. We walk behind the cabin we're closest to, I seriously am not sure which one, and listen in on the conversation.

"What you got there?" Luke asks Natalia.

"Stuff." Natalia replies.

"That's a boy swimsuit, hope you know that." Travis comments.

"Guy's look! The foot prints are appearing!" Xander whispers to Emilia and I, pointing down at footprints appearing on the ground.

"Well whoever it is. Is long gone now." I say.

I look back to see Luke has toiletries in his hand. Natalia looks mad. I bet she bought them...wait. No. Hermes kid...I bet she stole them.

"Too bad. We steal. It's our thing. You steal, we steal. We all steal from each other in the long run." Luke says.

Xander sighs and walks away, leaving Emilia and I alone again. Really? He asked us to come here, and then ditches us? Not cool. Not cool at all.

"He did it again." Emilia mutters, and it doesn't matter how loud we are anymore. Travis, Connor, Luke, and Natalia are all gone by now. We walk back to our cabin, where shockingly, nobody else is. It's weird, but I think they probably had an activity or something. They all think Xander is weird, so they leave me and him alone to do pretty much whatever we want. It's a benefit, I guess. I never really have any requirements of what I have to do.

"So...which bunk is yours?" Emilia asks me, and I point to to it, the top of it not yet taken.

"Where's yours?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "I don't know. Haven't gotten one yet." I laugh and point to the top part of the bunk. "Welcome to your bunk." I smile and she climbs up.

Xander walks in, not 5 minutes later. He's surly, and looks annoyed, but he's in his bathing suit, so I'm guessing he went swimming.

"Oh… your date get messed up?" Emilia mocks.

Xander takes a pillow off his bunk and throws it at her, and she falls off face first when it hits her. I glare at Xander for a brief second before helping her up.

"You ok?" I ask her.

She nods, smiling.

"Good. It's Capture the Flag tonight, and we need all the help we can get."

* * *

_**So, there's the next chapter. I'm one chapter closer to catching up with the 'Big Three' stories...wait, there are only two of them really. But if I count The Song of Apollo...there are three. But that's not caught up yet either...oh well. When it is, it'll work. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review. I'd really love to hear what you thought of the chapter. The longer the review, the better!**_

_**Word Count: 1,442**_


	9. Best Game Ever

**_I really hope you aren't getting tired of me, because I have yet another chapter for you all today. I think this is one of the most fun honestly, and so I am really looking forward to writing it. Please, do review when you finish reading. I love reviews more then kids love candy. ._. True story. Now that I have reminded you of that...I think I'm done here. Alright, to the chapter we go! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Oh yes. Capture the Flag. One of the most fun Games ever played at Camp Halfblood. Sure, it's not a new game. Every kid has probably played it at least once in gym class at their school. But nobody plays the way we do at Camp Halfblood. Unless of course they are a camper here. Then we play at least once a month, and usually more then that. Like...every other week I would say. But I could be wrong. I've been here a while, and playing Capture the Flag never loses it's thrill. It's always super duper duper extra amazingly fun. And I'm really not joking.

We use weapons when we play here. And we wear armor. Real, genuine Greek armor, like they wore back in ancient times. And then there's the fact that our team flags are at least 10 feet long, and more of banners. There's a lot more chance to get hurt here then in that little gym class game you play in school. Here, it's a lot more real.

My cabin was on the Athena team. Oh, let me explain real quick. There are 12 cabins at Camp Halfblood. The teams are lead by two of them, and then the person that manages to capture the flag from the other team...well, it's pretty cool. The flag turns the colors of their cabin, and then that cabin leads a team next time. For example, this time, the teams are lead by the Athena and Ares cabins. If I capture the flag, it will turn to the colors of my cabin(I don't think I've ever seen it do that while I'm playing, so I don't know exactly what colors it will turn), and then the teams will be lead for the next game by the Ares and Apollo cabins.

Chiron begins to talk about the rules and requirements for the game, like he usually does. In most cases, I would ignore this talk, but this time I actually listen.

"For those of you joining in capture the Flag here at Camp Half blood for the first time, here are the rules- The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. Guards aren't allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag."He says.

Everyone from the Athena team immediately grabs their blue horse hair plume helmets and their breastplates and the rest of their armor, and I hand Xander his before starting to strap on my own.

"Oh hellhound no. You are not playing Capture the Flag while you're pregnant." He insists, saying it softly so nobody else will hear it.

"I can do whatever I want." I quip.

I appreciate him being so caring about me, but I really don't want his concerns. I'm going to play this game, because I love it, and that's the end of the matter.

"I don't want you playing." He says.

"I'll take it easy. I'm on guard duty. Not recon or capture or anything." I reassure him. Hopefully that will work. I don't want him to worry, or make me sit out the game. Then people will wonder why I'm sitting out. And knowing Xander, he'd feel guilty and tell everyone everything.

"Fine. But no hardcore fighting." He grumbles.

I nod and pull my armor just a little bit tighter, to reassure him that I'll be safe. I know he cares a lot, and I would hate to see him all worried and scared for me. That is not my intent at all.

The two teams start screaming their battle cries and, well, screaming in general, and I join in, screaming at the Ares campers as they scream back. Xander hesitantly joins in after a second, and then stops again when he spots Natalia, walking alongside Luke and talking to him. She's holding a sword in her hands. It's pretty awesome. I wonder if it's hers...it probably isn't hers. Luke probably is letting her borrow it.

"Hey Xander." I call.

He doesn't answer me, and I can tell he's locked in thought about Natalia.

"XANDER!" I scream at him.

He looks over at me, and I smirk at him.

"You're on guard with me. Sorry. You're not with her this time." I say.

My job for today's game is to guard the jail. I've actually done it a lot before, and I don't mean to brag, but I am pretty good at it. I mean, yes, there are people obviously better at it then me, but every person is suited for a specific job. Most people are on defense, then there are the flag guards, then the jail guard, and finally, there's recon, otherwise known as the capture. I happen to be the best at jail guard. You don't need a weapon usually, or at least, I never do, and all you do is make sure nobody leaves the jail. No team member usually comes to get their people out. Or if they do, they don't usually succeed. I have an easy job to do.

I zone out, considering there isn't anyone in the jail, and there probably won't be for a while, if there is anybody in there at all during the entire game.

I see Xander leading Lucas towards the jail. He looks annoyed, but the second our eyes meet, both of us immediately look happier. Xander throws him forward toward the jail, and I instantly start kissing him. Might as well make the game fun if I'm not doing anything else. Nobody else comes in, and the rest of our team is doing an excellent job of keeping out the enemy. There's nobody else in the jail, so I make myself occupied with kissing Lucas.

Lucas lifts me up at the waist and sits me on top of the rock we campers call Zeus's Fist, and I dangle my legs, putting my hands on his cheeks, and his fingers run through my hair as we kiss some more. As I'm kissing, I catch Xander staring at us, so I make it very clear that I am having fun by rolling my tongue into Lucas's mouth. Lucas opens his eyes and looks at me, probably confused, but, without stopping my kisses, I motion with my eyes to Xander. He seems to understand and goes back to normal again.

I'm not really aware of everything else going on in the game. I'm aware of Lucas being here with me, and aware that his lips are on mine, and that's all I really care about. I'm pretty sure I haven't stopped once, and we've been going at this for a while. Maybe...more then 15 minutes. I won't try and figure it out exactly. That would be bad, and it would distract from my kissing skills.

"Oh come on! You already got her pregnant Lucas. Have some self control, would you?" Xander says to Lucas.

He rolls his eyes at me and smiles through our kiss, then stops for a second to respond.

"Shut up old man." Oooh, my boyfriend is asking for trouble. He's such a bad boy sometimes. But I like it. And it just turns me on some more.

After that, we just keep kissing. Slowly, gently. We aren't forcing ourselves into being intense, because we have no use of being intense anymore. We've already done everything that kissing intensely could imply. There's no need to be rough with each other. We're just giving each other lots and lots of little kisses. And it's the sweetest thing I have ever been a part of.

I hear everyone from our team start yelling and screaming happily, and I stop kissing Lucas to see what was going on. Natalia and Luke have gotten the banner, and brought it over to our side, winning the game as the banner materializes in the Hermes cabin colors, silver and green. Lucas dips me down and gives me one last kiss before we head down the hill, to where the victory laurels will be given out to Luke and Natalia. I'm so happy for her. Her first game here, and she won with her brother. She'll get a laurel on her first game here, which barely ever happens...come to think of it, it's only happened once, and that was when Luke first came here. Not that I was here yet. I just heard it from other campers.

Although it might be hard to give out laurels to two people who aren't here. Luke and Natalia have disappeared, off to who knows where.

"Congratulations to Luke and Natalia Castellan, for bringing Victory to the Athena cabin. They will lead one team in the next game, along with the Ares cabin."

Lucas and I are sitting on the ground, kissing occasionally, getting me some "Awwwwwwww", "Cute!" and just plain giggling and smiling comments from the Aphrodite girls sitting behind us slightly. Everyone cheers like crazy when Chiron finishes talking, and everyone seems to be in a pretty good mood. Until we hear the growl.

A hellhound bursts out of the woods, and the only reason I know it's a hellhound is because I've studied them and seen pictures in books here and camp. We do study here, as well as train in combat. Part of being a good demigod is knowing our monsters and things, and knowing how we can kill them if we come across them.

Natalia comes in seconds later, looking alarmed and freaked out. I wonder if she saw where it came from. That would be too awesome though, so I doubt it.

The hellhound lunges straight for Percy, and he tries to fight it off with a pen...that just turned into a sword. He's already cut up and bruised, probably from the game. Wow,that sword is so cool! Chiron shoots an arrow at the hellhound just before it's about to kill Percy, making the creature explode in a shower of gold dust that goes all over Percy. He inches toward the water, putting his fingertips in. As he gets more wet, and his clothes get soaked, the water is healing up all his cuts and his skin becomes not bruised. I can't explain it...how could that happen?

A glowing green trident glows above Percy's head, and then I understand it.

"Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God." Chiron shouts, and Natalia, being the closest one to Percy, drops to one knee. This is how we greet every new camper that gets claimed in public, and I'm surprised Natalia knows it. But then again, maybe her brother told her. I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

Everyone rises again, and I clearly see Luke, looking pissed off for someone who just won Capture the Flag, which anyone who's anyone knows Luke loves doing, and half leads, half drags his sister off toward their cabin, Travis and Connor following. Everyone else starts going back toward their cabin, and Lucas kisses me again, holding me close to him. Xander has to pull us apart to get me away from him, but when he does, he promptly pulls me away and back towards our cabin. I wave to Lucas, smiling like an idior. But he's smiling back the same exact way.

Once at the cabin, everyone starts celebrating and yelling and being generally happy. Even Emilia is hanging out with everyone, unlike most new kids, who are shy and scared out of their minds.

Xander however, is sleeping. I don't know how he manages to, but he is. And I'm just grinning ear to ear, thinking about what a wonderful time I had with Lucas tonight.

Aghhh. This is love. And this is the best game of capture the flag I have ever played in my life.

**_Well, there is my third chapter for the day. I am done. I will update soon, but probably not for a day or two. I hope you liked it, please, do review and suggest ideas for further chapters. I would love to hear your feedback._**

**_Word Count: 2,229_**


	10. After the Game, During the Anger

**_I am writing another chapter, because I felt like it. And I got a laptop as well, so I wanted to take her(oh yes, I seriously named her, and her name is Octavia) for a typing test run, and what better way then writing a chapter? I can't think of one. Also, an apology to Hunter, I said she was a he...she's a girl, just clearing that up. And now everything is said, and I can write my chapter. So...here goes. I hope you all will enjoy it. PS. This was one of my favorite chapters to write during In His Shadow, so I'm really looking forward to writing it here._**

The morning after the capture the flag game is always really hectic. Nobody does much of anything, and usually every camper is nicer to the others than on any day. It's a pretty nice system for that reason. Any time people are nicer is good.

Our cabin gets up and everyone except Xander and I go off to their respective activities and things. My brother and I stay behind and sleep in a little more, neither one of us making any effort to try and talk. I know he's tired, and he knows I just don't feel like talking to him.

I feel a tug on my hand and open my eyes, seeing Lucas sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Morning, love." he whispers.

I prop myself up on my elbows and smile at him. "Why are you here? I'm in the middle of sleeping." I groan.

Seriously. He needs to leave. It's too early for him to see me. I haven't even brushed my teeth yet. And that's just the least of it.

I take Lucas's hand, and moments later, Xander opens his eyes, sighing. Like he knows Lucas is here and doesn't like it. He doesn't like Lucas, so that would make sense.

"Hey Katie, have you seen Emilia? I haven't. Not that I care though." He asks me, just adding to my terrible mood.

I look like a troll probably, Lucas is sitting here when I am trying to sleep, and now Xander is asking me questions. He's stupid, I swear. Emilia got called away on a quest earlier this morning. Xander was being antisocial, so he probably had no idea.

"Xander… didn't you hear?" I ask.

"No….. What?" I says, with a frown evident on his face. Ooh, ok. So he isn't stupid. He just wasn't paying attention.

"Emilia got called to a quest." I respond, smiling. I'm really happy for my friend. It's really cool that she's been called on a quest so early in her timeline, so to speak, here at Camp Halfblood.

"What…? But… she just got here!" Xander seems jealous, and I don't really blame him...sort of. I mean, we all come here to train in case we get quests, but there aren't that many quests, and most people don't get one for a really long time, if they get one at all. I know Xander wants one. And he's probably mad Emilia got one so quick when he's been waiting around for it forever.

"Oh shut up Xander… all you do is complain!" I yell at him. I was really quite annoyed in general, and that's the only way I can explain me yelling at him.

"Oh, I complain? Don't even get started Katie!" He retorts.

"Xander,you think you know everything! News flash you don't!" I yell louder then my original yelling.

Lucas sits by watching like it's a movie, my hand getting tighter and tighter on his as I get angrier. But he doesn't stop me. Oh well. I'll just end up cutting off the circulation eventually.

"I may not know everything but I know enough to have protected you for let's see forever!" He yells at me.

"I don't need, nor want your help!" I yell back at him. How dare he say he knows how to protect me! I can protect myself. He treats me like a...a...baby! It's not fair!

"Fine!" He screams, and walks out.

I groan and lay back down on my bunk. I am so mad at Xander, it isn't even funny.

"Katie...don't mind him. He's just being stupid." Lucas murmurs, his fingers caressing my cheek.

I sit up again, trying hard not to take anger out on him. But it's hard, considering he's insulting my brother, wlhich isn't something I like.

"Stupid?" I spit at him. "He's being perfectly rational!"

I try to breathe; calming down is what I need to do right now. "We're the ones walking around like all of this is going to be fine, Lucas! We aren't! We're two teenagers, and we can't raise a baby, and we don't have money, and we are so clueless. And I seem to be the only one who's worried at all about this." I snap.

"Katie, your being immature." He replies.

"No, you are." I quip.

"But maybe that's because your not the one who has to be mature. You aren't the one carrying this baby inside of you."

He gives me a blank look, probably wondering where my anger has come from. I don't feel like apologizing.

"I might not be carrying the baby, but I have the harder end of the deal, Katie! All you have to do is carry the thing. I have to somehow find a way to make money so that I can support you and the baby."

"Oh, yeah. Because that's _so_ hard." I sneer.

"I don't see you doing any better!" He yells, and I'm taken aback by it. Lucas has never, ever yelled at me. Never. And frankly, I don't like it. At all.**  
**

"Well...maybe, if I'm not doing enough, you should just find someone else to have your baby. It isn't too late for an abortion."

I get up, leaving him too stunned to speak. At least, that's how I figure I left him.

I head towards the Hermes cabin, figuring if Xander was going to be mean and make me miserable, I should probably try and make him miserable as well. And what better way then going straight to Natalia Castellan, Xander's target of some, and possibly all happiness?

I knock on the door, probably harder than I should have, and the door swings open for me to see Connor Stoll.

"Oh...it's you. What are you doing here?" He asks, grimacing.

"Calm it down, troll Stoll. I need to talk to Natalia, not you

Travis appears next to him. "Sorry. No can do, girly. She isn't here."

I roll my eyes. "Then may I speak to Luke?" I ask.

Travis looks at Connor like 'You tell her', and Connor looks at me. "He isn't here either. Both of them are missing."

I'm sure I'm gaping at the two of them.

"What do you mean , they're _missing_?"

Connor smirks. "Now how the heck do you expect me to know? They're just gone!"

Usually I'm pretty nice. I don't usually intentionally harm and/or injure people. But considering the day I've been having, first with Xander, then with Lucas, I'm not too surprised or shocked when I slam Connor against the door frame.

"Where did they go?" I hiss.

Travis snorts. "Tartarus." he says immediately.

I roll my eyes and walk away, only hearing 'Well someone's at that time of the month.' come out of Connor's mouth.

The Stoll brothers laugh, but they have no idea what's going on. I won't be at 'that time of the month' for nine months. And nobody, not even the all-knowing Stolls, have told a soul, keeping me in complete , there are only a few people who know. Lucas, Xander, Emilia, Silena, and myself. And it'll stay like that for a few blissful months before it becomes too obvious.

"Whatever." I mutter. Something grabs me around the waist, and instinctively, my hands ball into fists and go for a punch.

"Wow, don't kill me, sweetheart."

I realize it's Lucas and let my hands fall back to my sides.

"Leave me alone, pretty boy. I don't feel like talking to you."

His face shows he's confused.

"Come on, Katie. You can't still be hung up on that incident earlier."

I roll my eyes. "Of course I can! Who are _you_ to tell me what I can or can not do?"

Lucas laughs. "You love me," he squeezes me around the waist. "You know you love me, Katie. We shouldn't fight."

I make a sound that is a cross between gagging and laughing, but then I nod my agreement. "We shouldn't fight. Your right." I say. "But you, mister, will not have my love back until you earn it."

Then I start walking off toward Halfblood Hill, otherwise known as the entrance to the camp.

Xander is laying, motionless. I run over, Lucas on my heels.

"Xander… Xander… wake up." I shake Xander like there's no tomorrow. Hey, I'm his sister. I'm not supposed to be gentle with him.

"What?" he looks at Lucas and I, not focusing anywhere for a minute, but then his vision sees to clear.

"Xander what the heck are you doing here?" I ask, so super confused.

"Natalia… Luke… They… They…"

"We know they are missing. They have been missing a while."

"What… time is it." he gasps.

I look at my watch as he looks at me. "Uhhh…. I don't know…."

This is so weird. My watch isn't working. In fact, it's going haywire. I show it to Xander, just to s my point.

"Katie… I need to go into the Attic." He says.

He gets up and starts running. I sigh.

"Katie-" Lucas starts, but I'm up and running before he can finish. I'm concerned for my brother.

I walk upstairs just in time to hear the voice of the Oracle.

_While in your darkest hour_

_The light of Zeus shall give you power" _

The oracle's eyes stop glowing and everything is quiet.

"Is that the answer you need?" I say, standing behind Xander.

He turns around to face me. "No… no its not." he seems annoyed, and I don't appreciate it.

"Well Xander… I hope you do get destroyed by the one at Hestia's Hearth." I can't take it. I start crying and run down the steps and toward the top of a steep hill, where Xander and I made a secret place for the two of close to when we first got here.

_Good luck finding me, br_o.

He's not smart enough to find me...at least not quickly.

**_Well, there's the chapter! I hope that it was good, and if it wasn't, my bad. Please review. I would really appreciate it._**


	11. Hideaway

**_I have written another awesome chapter for you all! Alright, so I don't know how awesome it is, but I do think it shall be good...though as the readers...that's pretty much your call. PLEASE SAY IT WAS GOOD! OK, sorry. Got a little crazy desperate there...but that shall not happen again without warning. I promise! Anyway, please, read and then REVIEW. I love reviews, and seriously think they are somehow connected to my life force. Dead serious, every time I get a review, I get a little more happy. And thus, it keeps me living. See? See?! So please, keep me living, and review. I enjoy living. And the longer the review, the better. Trust me. If I get lots of reviews, and they are really long, it is a proven fact that I will write better chapters. Seriously serious._**

**_And on another thing, this authors note has another "small" purpose...TO SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO RANDOMTEDDYBEAR! That is right people. Randomteddybear and I, believe it or not, have souls, and age like normal people. Shocker, right? Anyway, congrats on another year, dude. You are one year older, and not a second less stupid. I AM SO KIDDING. YOU ARE AMAZING, AND MY BEST FRIEND. Happy Birthday! Here's a chapter. You asked me in school what I was getting you. Here it is! A chapter! AREN'T YOU SURPRISED? This authors note randomness better be included in your review of this. And you will review if you wish to live another year. Please and thank you! Fellow peoples, PM Randomteddybear and wish him a happy birthday, or just PM him, because he's sad that people don't PM him. PLEASE DO THAT. It's like a present, and I swear, he would love it._**

**_And one more thing...this is very serious...and very...personal, so I shall not tell every little detail. My friend Xander, otherwise known as The God of Rain, told me something kind of serious and sad recently. He told me he is sick, and by the way, I am not telling you what kind of sick, because I'm not sure he wants everyone knowing, so I'll just stick to saying he is sick. He has to get treatment for the sickness, and that means he might not be updating as often as Randomteddybear and I. He assures me that he is going to be alright, but I wanted you to know this so there is no reason for any of you to get mad if he doesn't update for a while. Xander, I am so sorry if you didn't want this to be here, I will go back and edit it out if it makes you upset._**

**_Ok, done! Here's the chapter. Please, do read it. Your eyes are having anxiety attacks from not knowing what is happening...and now I have treated it. See? See the pretty words under this. CHAPTER. Have fun._**

I can't believe Xander would be so disrespectful to me! I mean, I'm his little sister, and besides that fact, I think I've been through enough in the last few days without his rudeness. We're family. And you don't disrespect family!Like, ever. I am pretty sure that is it's own rule. I don't need him doing that! It just makes my life more miserable. I mean, my boyfriend is acting like a jerk, and I told him he needs to earn his way back into my heart, which took every ounce of courage I had, and my brother and I aren't seeing eye to eye...and then there's the usual camp issues. I don't need more look out at the sun, setting orange-ish red on the clear blue water. I remember the first time Xander and I came here. The memory hits me like an avalanche.

Xander ran up the hill, me on his back. I was screaming, happy and glad to be with my big brother. The two of us were having a lot of fun. I'm only 9 at that point, and both Xander and I are still learning about everything in demigod life, and exploring the camp we'll probably be living at for a while, considering we have only been here for a week or so.

"Put me down!" I shrieked, laughing so hard I could barely get the words out. Xander started laughing as well. "Katie, look at the lake. It's pretty, right?" I iggle and nod. "Why are we here, Xander? You told me we were going to get some ice cream!"

I guess I'm just being a stereotypical little girl at that time. I just wanted some freaking ice cream! But Xander...oh, Xander wanted something else. He wanted a secret. A place that nobody knew about except him and I. A place where everything was fair game. Where we could say anything, do anything, be anything, that we felt like. And all the time we had been at camp, that place had been the litlte hut on the hill. Our hut.

"I know, Katie. We will get ice cream. But right now...look at this place, Katie! It's so...secret!"He had said, and took hold of my shoulders.

And that was the start of the hut. We went there often, when the two of us were sure that we were not going to be followed. And ever since, it had been our place for everything secret that involved the two of us.

And the funny thing? There are so many places I could be at camp right now, and Xander won't even think of this place for a while. I'm almost sure of it.

I keep my gaze focused on the water. It really is beautiful...one of my favorite sights in the entire world I'm thinking. I haven't seen a lot of things yet.

I feel like I'm being watched, and I know that he is standing behind me, though I don't turn around.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I say, looking out at the lake, and using the words he used with me.

"Yes...almost as beautiful as you." he replies.

Oh, so now there's flattery involved? Gods I hate him!

I turn to him, punching him in the arm. "I hate you, Xander Blake."

He sighs, just like I figured he would. "I'm sorry, Katie...everything is just so...so strange lately."

I think for a second before I respond._ Should **I**_ apologize? No. I shouldn't. I won't. Not when he's not telling me what he's so sorry for.

"I know...I'm sorry too. I know how much you like Natalia...but she's gone."

Alright, I know I said that I shouldn't apologize, and that I wouldn't, but like I said before, you don't disrespect your family. And Xander is my family, whether I want to admit it or not. And I can't give him terrible, awful news like the girl he likes a lot disappearing and not apologize. That would be overly, extremely rude. And believe it or not, I do not like to be overly and extremely rude. No matter who the person is.

Oh gods. My brother is going to be crushed under the weight of this announcement. I feel bad...for once.

"Luke kidnapped her." He states.

Now where would he get that idea? That would be so stupid! Luke would never kidnap her! Xander's stupid...well,more stupid then before at least.

"Xander, he went missing too...but why would he kidnap his own sister? That just doesn't make sense!"

Seriously, that makes no sense! There is no logical reasoning that could support that! There's no evidence behind that!

"Katie, I know it doesn't. But your just going to have to trust me on this one."

I refuse to believe that Luke Castellan kidnapped his own little sister. It's highly impossible, and there wouldn't be any reason it. I mean, Natn'talia is fine here. She's doing well. Her brother wouldn't take her away from a place where she is alright, would he? He wouldn't! He's not like that!

"Xander, I don't know..."

"Katie, do you trust me?" He asks.

Do I trust him? I mean, he's my older, technically wiser brother. I should be able to trust him? But do I truly trust him? I'm not sure.

"Xander-"

"Do you trust me?" He presses on, and I realize I'm going to have to give him an answer.

"You know I do. More then anything." I say.

"Good. Because we're going to find out what happened to Luke and Natalia, and what happened to those campers."

"Campers? What campers?" I am so completely confused.

"Eight campers went missing. One was killed. Six were injured severely."

"That's horrible!"

"And I find it funny that Luke and Natalia go missing the next day, don't you?"

I think it over. It is weird...but it still doesn't make much sense.

"I guess...but Xander, there could be other things going on that we can't explain. We should leave it to rest." I say.

"But Katie! If we found out what happened we could pretty much be heroes!" be

Heroes? I could live with that...that would be awesome!

"How would we find out? There is no solid evidence."

"Oh yes there is."

* * *

Xander and I walk to the camp infirmary. This is _so_ wrong. _SO _wrong. We should not be harassing the injured. We should stop right now. Does Xander not know that? It's common sense! You don't do that!

My dumb brother walks toward one of the beds, where a boy is sleeping, his leg elevated and wrapped in a cast. I'm pretty sure this boy is a son of Ares named Nick...but maybe not...I could be wrong...there are too many stupid boys around here to keep track of them all.

"Nick." Xander says, and the boy opens his eyes. I was right. This boy is in fact Nick.

"Yes?" Nick asks, seeming kind of flustered.

I know I have to be really careful with what I say. Whatever happened to Nick, it could have been pretty traumatizing.

"What can you tell me about being attacked?" I ask.

Nick gets a little bit paler. Or maybe that's just my imagination.

"Oh no...Hades..."

"It was Hades?" Xander asks.

"No...no...darkness..."

Now I'm getting confused. I don't understand what Nick is saying. But I'm not going to ask. That would be rude of me.

"Nick, what attacked you?"

Xander takes the words right out of my mouth.

"The boy. The boy." Nick replies.

"What boy?" I ask, as gently as I can.

"Please..." Nick whispers.

I can tell he doesn't want to answer.

"Nick, what boy?" Xander asks, sounding angry.

"Please..."Nick whispers again.

"Come on, Xander. Let's go." I say, pulling on Xander's arm, and pulling him out of the infirmary.

"Well that got us nowhere." Xander states.

What did he expect? A traumatized, broken victim of an attack talking about the attack that made them that way? That would be crazy, insane even. Not that I'm going to tell Xander that.

"Maybe it just wasn't the right time to find out what happened."

He gives me a look, like he's the most disappointed he's ever been.

"I guess...I was so sure."

I give him as sympathetic look as I can manage. "I know, brother. I know."

We keep walking, and soon enough we're on our way back, almost to the hideaway.

"Katie! Katie!" Lucas calls.

Poor guy. Probably thought I was lost or something...oh well. He can see I'm alive and fine, obviously, so we're all fine here. It's cool. And at that point, I figure I'll just forgive Lucas. I mean...he'll prove he loves me whether I ask him to or not...but he better watch what he does, because if he doesn't make me happy, I'll just leave his sorry butt and find someone else to help me. Because I do not need him to be successful. I might love him, but I do not need him in order to be alright. I could work fine on my own.

Xander sighs.

"Xander...I know you don't like him...but can you try to get along with him?"

He sighs again. "Fine."

I hit him in the chest and walk over to Lucas, panting a kiss on his lips with the warning I had planned out in my head. He pales, but soon we're both smiling and fine again, and together he, Xander, and I walk back toward the Apollo cabin.

**_Well, there is the butt-kicking, epic, melt your face off amazing chapter. Kidding, this probably was not melt your face off good, but I hope that it was at least good. Please review about it and let me know what you thought, because I would LOVE to hear from you. Again, REVIEW PLEASE. I really love reviews. It is so fun for me to hear what your thinking. And reading stuff is fun. Until next time! _**


	12. Brotherly Sisterly Stuff

**_I wrote another chapter! I am so proud of myself right now! I don't have much to say right now, so I'll just say I'm really happy that I got another chapter up so quick, and I am really happy that all of you are reading this. Don't forget to review. Long reviews are awesome, but even little short ones are alright if you really don't feel like making an effort at making an awesome review. But I'd really like it if you would! I love reviews. OK, done. Here's the chapter, and please...uh...just enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it(which was a lot)._**

"Katie! Hey Katie!"

Xander's calling does not make me want to answer him any more. I might be getting along with him now, but I do not want to talk, regardless of how his conversation may be fun. I just...am not in the mood, to talk.

"Katie! Come on. Are you mad at me?"

How stupid is he?! Thinking just because I don't answer him that I am instantly mad at him. I do hope he doesn't think that way about every girl, otherwise he will never get Natalia to like him. And what a shame that would be.**  
**

I swivel around, turning to him, giving him a look.

"No. Of course not. You're my brother. Did you ever assume that maybe I just don't want to talk to you?"

He rolls his eyes, his lips pressed together tightly, probably trying not to laugh. But, like he usually does, he starts laughing uncontrollably, and soon I'm laughing too, both of us laughing over practically nothing. Or, at least, I have no idea why I am laughing, and I do not think that Xander knows why he is laughing either.

"Want to go down to the lake?" He asks me.

I nod and look at him, seeing that he is looking at me as well. Both of us start running, both us knowing, even without words, that we are now going to be racing to the lake. Miraculously, I end up in front of Xander, even though I am younger, and to some people I am probably considered handicapped or something. People might think that being pregnant should cause me to be slower. But it doesn't. I am laughing so hard by now, Xander chasing after me. I turn around, sticking my tongue out at him. He smiles at me, and I'm not quite sure why.

It seems like instantly Xander is in front of me. One second, I was winning. The next, my brother leaves me panting in the dust. He sits down on the dock, looking drained, but happy to have won, and I sit down next to him, panting and tired as him myself.**  
**

"Good race….I'm better…then you….no matter what." I pant.

"Ha! Say that again and you're going head first into the lake." He exclaims.

Yeah...I don't really want to be thrown in to that cold, naiad filled lake, even though it is extremely fun to swim in, so I stay quiet and don't say anything more about me being better, even though I know that I clearly am.

Xander isn't speaking either. I know what I am thinking about, but I'm not clear on his thoughts. They could be anything. But I'll bet they're about Natalia in some form, in some way.

"Do you have a crush on Natalia?" I ask after a little while of staring out at the sun shining along the surface of the water. Like I've said before, it truly is one of my favorite things to look at in the entire world. One of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

He doesn't answer right away, and maybe that's because I have asked this question before. I'm sure I have, but I just like hearing him say he does. It makes me feel like something in my life is going right when he says he has a crush on her. Heck, if he said he loved her I might pass out.

"Yes. She's….she is different from any other girl I've met here." He replies.

And there it is! The words I have been wanting to hear. I really do take enjoyment and pleasure in the fact that my big brother has a real live crush. And on someone he could actually get too!

I wonder how much he likes her...does he love her? Could that be possible? Could Xander honestly, truly love Natalia? Oh, that would be amazing! Or would it? I mean, Natalia herself is amazing. Her brother, on the other hand...well...Luke would probably find some issues with that, considering the trouble Xander has had with his half brothers.

Come to think of it...I don't know if Natalia likes Xander back! It won't help much if he loves her and she doesn't even have a crush on him! She might have a problem with dating the guy that has so many problems with her half brothers either! Oh, this could be bad! Or really good...or really bad. Or really good...or really bad. Alright, it could be really really really bad, or really really really good.

I need to stop freaking out about problems that aren't even mine.

I realize that I have yet again taken lots of time to respond to the conversation. Xander probably thinks I'm ignoring him.

"I'm sorry she's gone. I know how much you cared about her….and she'll be back again. I promise you that." I say, giving his hand a sympathetic squeeze.

Now why did I do that?! Ew! Now he's going to think I care about him or something! And that is brother rule number one. Well...more like, it's sibling rule number one. You love your brother or sister or half sister or half brother or whatever, but on the inside, where that sibling can't tell. On the outside, you make it seem like loving them is the last thing on your mind.

I'm still wondering how Natalia and Luke both went missing. Were they together when they went missing? Or did one of them leave and the other one went after? Or was Xander right and Luke kidnapped Natalia? No! That's silly. He wouldn't do that. Not ever. He's too kind for that. He's my friend! I know him better then that, to think he would seriously do something as silly as kidnap his own sister.

And Luke was like...the most popular guy around here. Him going missing is bound to get some heads turning and wondering what's happening. And besides the fact that both Luke and Natalia Castellan are missing, there's still that issue of the attack. I mean, eight campers missing?! Six severely injured?! One dead?! What kind of craziness is that? That's something else entirely, but it's got me freaked out.

What the heck is Xander thinking about right now? If I am freaking out this much over Natalia and Luke missing, I can't, and don't want to imagine what is going on in his mind right now.

"Does it ever bother you that our father never comes and talks to us, Xander?" I ask after a while.

He takes a deep breath, and I absolutely know he's going to go all big brother careful, walking of eggshells on me. He wants to make sure that I am not going to be scarred by what he's going to say, and he wants to make sure I don't get upset. Why he's so worried about me is not my main interest, but I do want to hear what his answer is going to be. And better yet, I want to see if he agrees with me. I know I am very, very bothered that I never get to see my dad. That he never answers Xander or I when we try and get to him...except maybe a few times. But he doesn't even have the consideration to come and visit. How the heck are we going to celebrate Fathers' Day? Exactly-we can't

Katie…our father is Apollo. A Greek god, and he's one of the most famous ones at that. He has a lot of kids, Katie. Some of them are younger than us, and come from really bad lives. Some of them don't even know about who, or what, their dad is yet, and they haven't learned about here. We are lucky enough to have known about this, and have gotten here safety, to a place where we can be together with lots of other people who have godly parents, some of which that even have the same father as us…..don't you think it would be better for our dad to be with those kids that don't know yet? Or the kids that have terrible situations? They need him more than we do right now, and that's probably why he hasn't come to see us."

I nod. "I just wish we could meet him. Just once, Xander. And I know it sounds really selfish. But I feel like I want to meet him, just to know I have a father. I need him too, even though it might not seem like it. We haven't met him, have we?"

He shakes his head "I don't think we have. But that's alright. Katie…we can dream of whatever we want to dream about, without the help of our dad. And we can think and talk about him all the time, and all the other Olympians, because I know that he can hear us when we talk and think about him, and…well, Katie….frankly, we don't need him. We have each other, and that is all we need to be able to have a wonderful, somewhat normal life."

I laugh. "As normal as a demigod's life can be, right?" I ask.

"Of course. We aren't normal. We're stronger than normal people. We're more unique. And we are a lot nicer to each other than other siblings I know."

He hugs me tight, the way I usually despise. Usually I don't let him touch me without complaint. But this is a nice, ooey gooey, brother sister kind of moment, and I don't want to be the Blake sibling that ruins it. It's Xander's job to ruin stuff! And...well...um...

I sort of like it.

_**Aww, well wasn't that nice? I think I did an alright job at the annoying little sister' bit. I'm the older child in my family, and have a younger brother, so I don't know how an annoying little sister acts...did I get it right? If you have a little sister, let me know if I got Katie's thought process down right on the parts where she's complaining about hugging Xander and all that. And I just wanted to thank you all again for being awesome and reading this. If you haven't read the other stories in the series, you should, and...well...just thanks.**_


	13. The Truth Comes Out

**_It really has been too long since I wrote a chapter for this. I figured I would change that! I hope you're all still liking this story, because I know I am loving it. I need ideas still, so if you have any ideas, pretty pretty please, do suggest them to me. I would love to hear them, considering I have a lot of chapters to do, and not a lot of ideas. Anyway, here's the chapter. And let me tell you, it's going to be intense. Well, possibly. We'll see. Remember, leave a review when you're finished. I would really appreciate it._**

* * *

I know, everything sounded pretty good when I last talked to all of you. Xander and I were having some quality brother/sister time with each other, and we were really being alright. And it was. Really, it was. I was happy, and I had gotten my troubles off my chest, telling him everything that was bothering me. I felt like I could trust him more.

I had told Xander I would meet him by the lake later in the day, and I had slept for a while, feeling tired enough to not want to be out of the cabin right now. I wanted to lounge in bed all day, but I told myself that I had to leave eventually, and left.

That's when things went crazy.

"Well if it isn't Katie, pregnant, Blake." I hear, and turn around, seeing Clarisse and her group of violence obsessed cronies, this time two boys I think are named Austin and Allan.

I'll admit, I was pretty confused. I mean, yes, I am pregnant, that is extremely true, but Clarisse, and most everybody else, don't know that, and so I am pretty confused as to why Clarisse, of all people, is saying it. Maybe she's trying to get me to admit something. Oh well. If that's the case, she'll not be getting the satisfaction of anything like that. If I let her have any kind of satisfaction, she'll get the impression that she can get to me. And I would hate to make her, the queen of the thugs, think she can get to me.

It would be the worst thing I could do to make her ego bigger than it already is.

"I'm sorry...what are you talking about?" I ask, trying to make it seem like maybe she's just being stupid.

Clarisse smirks wickedly at me, small white teeth glinting.

"You're pregnant, little lunatic. Your secret is out."

Her words are more surprising than anything.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a secret. And I most certainly am not pregnant."t

Clarisse's cronies roll their eyes, snickering.

"Weird Stoll told us."

Weird Stoll is another name for Connor Stoll. I've noticed that the Ares cabin call him that when they talk about him. Which makes sense, in a way. I mean, yeah, Connor is weird as heck, but only people like the Ares cabin care to point it out. They like to support the negative views about themselves that people like to hide.

"He could have been lying, Clarisse. You of all people should know that, considering you've fell into his lies so many times even he and his brother have lost track of them." I snicker, shocked at myself. But it feels so good! I can understand why people make mean comments now.

"We all know he lies a lot. It's a definite possibility he was lying about it.

"Wimpy Stoll didn't deny it." Clarisse snaps.

Alright, allow me to explain something. Connor and Travis are the two most frequent, and excellent, liars in the entire population of Camp Halfblood. They both work together most of the time. But something I notice once in a while, is if Connor makes up an especially cruel or terrible lie, Travis usually contradicts it, making everyone confused that's listening to it. Or he sometimes just flat out says it isn't true.

That only happens occasionally, but it's still a big deal when Connor says something like, I don't know, someone being pregnant, and Travis not denying it.

It seems like everything is a big deal around here. Especially since Percy Jackson arrived here. A son of Poseidon would get anyone worked up around here.

"I...I..." I stammer.

Clarisse's cronies start laughing.

"Save it." Austin snickers.

"We can trust Connor when it comes to who's pregnant and who isn't. And you, whore."

The three of them walk away quickly, but it takes me a little bit longer then that to realize exactly what they said. Connor told everyone! How could he? He promised he wouldn't.

"Whore!" I hear, as I start shuffling off toward the lake. I figure I should at least try and get there to hang out with Xander. I can still do that.

"Slut!"

I turn around, seeing some Aphrodite girls laughing.

Silena comes running up. "Oh, Katie." she says, embracing me in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

She turns toward the girls from her cabin. "Girls, quit it!" She glares at the girl who called me a slut.

"Jenelle, shut up, we all know you and Allen have been doing it every night!" she exclaims, and I didn't expect that, l say that.

The girl, Jenelle, shuts up after that. Even though Silena's comment was really, really mean, I don't mind that as much as I mind what other people are saying about me.

Lucas runs over before I can say another word. "Katie!" He exclaims.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Silena rushes off, directing the Aphrodite cabin members away, and Lucas wraps me in a tight hug.

"I'm so, so so so so so so so sorry!" he repeats.

I stop trying to control myself. "I...I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Lucas caresses my hair softly. "Shh...shh...It's ok. Didn't you tell me yesterday that you were going to meet Xander?"

I nod. "Yes."

Lucas nods. "Ok, well let's go see Xander, ok honey?"

I wipe away my tears with my fingertips and nod, walking like a zombie. Thank the gods for Lucas, otherwise I would have probably fallen and landed on my face. And that would have been the worst thing ever.

Soon we reach the dock, and I still haven't stopped crying. I don't see Xander, but then he resurfaces from under the water.

He swims back slowly, leisurely almost, then starts swimming really fast, which I'm thankful for. I need to talk to him. Like ASAP. He's the only one that might be able to make me feel better...oops. That's a offense to Lucas, but I'm too worked up to care right now.

"Katie what happened?" He asks.

I can barely stammer my answer. "C-C-Connor told everyone."

"What!" He exclaims.

I look at Lucas who was staying silent.

"Xander… He told everyone I am… I am pregnant." I said.

He starts walking away, but Lucas holds him back. I don't even hear the words he's saying.

Whatever it is, it doesn't stop Xander from leaving, and I dissolve into fresh tears.

"Shh...honey, it's ok. I promise, everything will be ok."

I don't know if I can believe him.

He takes me back to my cabin, and I'm glad, since his siblings aren't very nice, but every time we'd pass someone we'd get a mean comment. Or at the least, a weird look. Some looked sympathetic. A rare few looked jealous. Oh well. I have a hot boyfriend. That's to be expected. Most looked really, really scornful.

I don't even remember what I did for those 2 hours. Probably just lay there while Lucas tried to comfort me. Then we left and went back out, and I realize where Xander must have been-beating up Connor.

I smack him across the face, hard. Then I hug him.

"Xander Blake, I hate you! You made everything so much worse!"I exclaim.

"Then why did you hug me?"

"Cause I can't blame you for trying." I say, looking him in the eyes.

He sighs. "Katie look I'm… I'm REALLY sorry about all of this…"

"Xander don't be." She said pulling away from me. "You tried and that's all that matters… Besides… People would have start to notice me getting big sooner or later."

"I guess you're right." I said with a frown.

"Hey Prego." Clarisse says.

"What did you just say?" Xander asks.

"I said hey Prego."

"Really? You wanna say that again to my face?" Xander is gonna get punched. I'm sure of it. I might even laugh...it would distract from the whole Connor thing.

"Yea sure. Hey Pre-"

Xander flips Clarisse onto her back, and when she stands, she punches him right in the face. It looks like it hurt a lot. Ow...

"Stop it!" I demand. "Xander you can't fight everyone that calls me names." I say.

He frowns, like he knows I'm right.

"Yea listen to the knocked up one." Clarisse said.

I think it's the hormones, but I spin her around and slap her. I don't know where I got my courage. She grabs my hand, which hurts so badly I can't even explain it.

"Oh you really are going to wish you never did that." Clarisse says, looking like she's going to punch me."Clarisse! Stop it now!" Chiron said running up to us on his hooves. "What's happening here?" He asked.

"Well Chiron me and Katie were just taking a walk when they came out of nowhere and attacked us." Xander says innocently.

Chiron looked around at us and said. "You need to come with me." Chiron took Clarisse and Allen, Austin, and some guy I don't know walked away. Clarisse looked at me and made the finger across the neck sign signaling she was going to kill Xander.

"I can't believe you just did that Xander Blake!" I laugh, punching him in the chest.

"Hey it got us both out of trouble right?" He shrugs.

"I guess… Her face was priceless!" I exclaim, and we both laugh together.

"Katie… I think you should ignore what everyone else says… As long as your happy that's what matters right?"

I look at him, my eyes watering. "Thank you Xander."

"You're welcome. Everything is going to be ok Katie."

"I-l know."

_**Thanks for reading! So glad. Please review! I'll update soon, I'm promising that. **_


	14. A Surprise of Godly Proportion

**_Alright, so I am getting closer and closer to getting this story all caught up to the others in the series. And I intend to do that very soon. Anyway...um...writing a chapter now...so...yeah. Read and review, you know you know the drill. Also, before I forget, Elleschi-The Deity of Written Words, has updated A Daughter of the Sun, and it's awesome! You should all totally go and read it! And in case you don't know what that story is about, it's about Katie's friend Emilia and her demigod adventures. It's pretty awesome. _**

**_And in another announcement, my contest is continuing longer then Halloween, and is actually going to end on November 15th, so you still have time to enter it. Look at the "Contests" thing on my profile._**

I pull back from the hug with my brother, kind of over the mushy brotherly sisterly love stuff. It was giving me a migraine. I think everything's fine, and then Lucas runs over.

"Katie, Katie!" He says, coming over, completely out of breath and sweating, looking sexy as ever. But hey, that's just Lucas for you.

"Yes?" I ask him.

"You… won't… believe… who's here!" He exclaimed.

"Who?" Xander and I both ask simultaneously.

"See for yourself!" Lucas says, and starts running, no... bolting seems like the right word, in the other direction.

We both look at each other and start running after Lucas. I can tell Xander is trying to slow up so I can stay in pace with him. Damn pregnancy. Making me all slow and stuff. And when we get where we are going, I see someone I wouldn't expect at all. I didn't think I woul ever, ever, in a million years see-my father.

"Hi Katie! HI Xander… It looks like your wish was granted!"

I can't even explain how wonderfully happy I am. I've never seen my father in my life, and now he's here. I'm so happy to see him, and yet I'm standing there next to Xander, frozen in my place.

"What no hug?" He asks.

I can't help it. I start crying, overjoyed to see him, and run over, hugging him. Shockingly, he's warm and nice feeling, like a dad should feel. He doesn't feel like the cold blooded guy I thought he was all these years with most of my sould.

"All of you line up… but my children."

All of the campers, and I mean ALL lined up for him...which on one hand shocked me, and on the other hand scared me. I figured I better listen to him if he ever tries to do something fatherly like, I don't know, lecture me.

"Now I hear that you are all making fun of my daughter? Katie? Just because she has the best gift of all growing inside her?" He asked.

I see Xander looking over toward the twin terrors, and then Clarisse, all of whom are looking kind of...normal, for them. I really hope this doesn't get out of hand. I don't want people to hate me any more then they already do.

"Do you know what I do to people that insult my children?" He asked. When no one answered he yelled. "Do you!"

"No Lord Apollo." All the campers said in unison.

"Mmmm…. Today you are going to wish you were in the Underworld. I am going to make you train harder, work harder, and some of you will scrub the toilets." He said looking at Connor and Travis and Clarisse. "All except my children. For once this is your day off. I will make sure you all do what you are told. No resting no breaks. Except for dinner."

"What about lunch? It's almost 12."

"No lunch! I'm staying here till the sunrises again tomorrow… till then you will be working!"

Everyone groaned and then Xander and I stepped to the side while our father yelled at everyone else to do things.

"What does he think he's doing?" Xander snaps.

"Xander, he's a god!" I exclaim. Not that him being a god would give him any right to do anything.

"So? That gives him no right to barge in here and act like he's in charge! We could of handled things by our self!"

"Xander, he's our father! And do you really think we could of? Cause I know I don't." I reply, trying once again to make him see sense.

"Yes I think we could of. And who cares who or what he is." Xander says.

I don't respond, seeing my dad talking to my boyfriend. Of all the people to talk to, he had to choose to talk to Lucas. Gods, this can't be good.

"Gods no." I whisper, walking over to them.

"That boy is dead." Xander says, and I can somewhat hear his footsteps behind me.

"So Lucas… You're the father?" He asks.

"Yes sir." Lucas said, nodding.

"Ah interesting… was it fun?" Apollo asks.

I can see the confusion etched in Lucas' face.

"W-W-What… Do you mean?"

"You know, getting it on with Katie." My dad said.

I slap my forehead, which hurts, but I'm even more pained with the fact that I know Lucas won't give my father the answer he wants. I'd be lucky if he can answer him at all.

"Uhh… Umm… Sir… I… I Uh."

"Shut up. Join Clarisse, Travis, and Connor scrubbing the toilets with tooth brushes." Apollo hands him a toothbrush, and, not wanting a fight, he gets out of there.

I get angry. How the hell could my dad do that?! I love Lucas, he didn't do anything wrong. Granted, getting me pregnant was not smart, but he didn't mean to! I don't think it's all that important now. I forgave him. And at least he's sticking around to help me with the baby! That is honorable!**  
**

"Who does he think he is coming in here like he's the boss!" I exclaim.

Xander laughs."Now, now Katie he is our father." He says playfully.

"So what you guys talking about?" I hear, and suddenly Apollo is there behind Xander. Dang. I didn't even see him come up.

I turn around to see Apollo standing there. "Not you." He says. Gods, he is the most dreadful liar in the world.

"What?" Dad asks.

"Lord Apollo what he means is… is uh… hi." I say.

"Please call me dad. Or father… Or daddy… I don't care just not Lord Apollo. You're my children." He replied.

"Ok… Dad…" The words sound awkward coming from me. "So… What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Visiting my children!" He exclaims.

"Is that all?" I'm worried he'll smite me or something. Don't gods do that? I think I heard that Ares had vaporized one of his kids before.

"Well I also heard there was a capture the flag game tonight at 6. So It's all the cabin's against the Apollo cabin tonight."

"What! That's insane!" I exclaim.

An entire camp against one cabin?! That is the most strange thing I've ever heard in my life.

"Eh… You have a god on your side!" He looks me in the eyes, and I see his eyes slide downward. Usually, I'd think he was looking at my chest, but he's my dad, so I figure he's looking at my belly.

"How many months are you?"

"She's almost 1. You would know that if you came around more." Xander snaps.

Apollo frowns, and I feel bad. I mean, he's a god. He probably couldn't come and visit his kids. It's sad, but probably true. I shouldn't be that angry.

"Anyway Apollo cabin is getting lunch! It's 12! Come on!" And just like that, I don't feel bad. He's fine.

Xander and I just look at each other for a second, and then he picks me up. It makes me feel weak and defenseless, and I don't like it.

"Xander, you really don't have to do this." I say.

"Well your faster in my arms with me running then you running yourself." He quips.

Ughhh. Sadly, he's right. I hate this.

"Xander, I'm only one month pregnant! Not even! Just set me down."

He doesn't do that, and it annoys me. I keep rambling, trying to get him to let up, but he doesn't, and soon we're in front of a big house I swear I had never seen in my life.

"Welcome to my humble home!" Apollo says.

We step inside, and finally Xander sets me down. The first thing I notice is the loud, blaring music. And then the number of girls around here, most of them looking like Aphrodite's kids. There are some boys around here and there, but none that really look like people want to hang out with.

"Go get something to eat and meet some new people!" And suddenly Apollo is walking away and leaving us to do our own things. Thanks dad. Leave your kids in a house they don't know with people they probably don't feel like talking to, and see what happens. Someone's going to get hurt. Someone does at every Camp Halfblood party. Well, usually.

Reluctantly, Xander and I split off in different directions. Out of the corner of my eye I see Xander run into a girl with blonde hair and green eyes, and both go clattering to the floor. Great. He's made a new friend. Well, new to him. But I know her. Her name is Lydia. She's a daughter of Athena.

"Katie?" I turn around, seeing my father holding two red cups. I take one, sipping cautiously. Luckily, it's just fruit punch.

"That Lucas boy...you love him?"

I nod. "Very much...and I know you're probably thinking that he is immature, but I am too, and it works for the two of us. I can't explain how, but it does, and the two of us are very, very happy. And he respects me, like any good guy should. He cares about me. And he loves me, just like I love him. And he's sticking around to help with the baby. I think that is very, very admirable of him to do."

Apollo snorts. "Well at least this whole big thing isn't going to turn into an episode of Teen Mom."

I try so hard not to laugh, but I end up doing it anyway.

"Wow, look at your brother." He laughs, and I turn, looking.

He's dancing with Lydia, that jerk! He never dances! I saw him eating with her before, but now he's dancing. This is a whole new level of weird. But I watch anyway.

"Katie...I'm sorry, honey."

Yet again, Apollo's the one talking.

"About what?" I ask, taking another sip...no, more like a gulp, of fruit punch. I have a feeling this is going to be interesting.

"I wasn't really there for you and Xander when you were younger...in fact, not at all...but I was always there watching over you two. You never saw me in the flesh, but I was always, always there, sweetie. And I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help you with...well, everything. I wish I could have helped you get here easier. Helped you with your mom. Helped...well...helped you make the right decisions."

I can't quite understand what he's saying, but then again, I don't understand half the things people are saying...nor do I actually pay attention to half of it.

"What are you suggesting?" I ask.

Apollo shrugs. "Maybe I could have prevented you from getting yourself knocked up...honey, you've got to understand how bad this makes me look with the other Olympians."

I gasp, my mouth gaping. "You did not just say that! I am your daughter. You shouldn't care how what I do impacts you. You shouldn't care! It isn't fair at all."

He wraps an arm around my shoulders. "I know...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

He's so confusing! Ughhh! My head pounds and my mind is reeling, trying to constantly figure out what the heck it is he really means. I mean, he can't be mad one second and loving the next, can he? He's a god, for gods sake!

I shouldn't know what to expect.

"I'm...I'm going to go find Xander." I say, and turn, walking away and going down the hall. Right when Lydia comes out crying. I roll my eyes, not in the mood to care much about whatever it is Xander could have done to make Lydia cry. Honestly, I don't mind. He loves Natalia. And it should stay that way.

"Katie… Has it really been 6 hours?" I hear him ask, as soon as I open the door.

"Yea of course! Couldn't you tell?" I reply. I mean, it has been a while since we got here. It seemed like forever to me.

"No! It doesn't seem like it!" He exclaims.

"How? Don't you remember eating a meal with Lydia and then you danced with her for a while. Where is she anyway? And… And why are you shirtless?" I just realized that he's not wearing a shirt...what were they doing in here?

"No reason." He grumbles.

What is his deal? He's so grouchy!

"Xander… Come with me to get dad…" I say.

"No!" He snaps.

"Why not?" I pout a little.

"Why should I? He abandoned us for forever! And now when things get tuff he decided to visit? And not really for us! For the stupid capture the flag!"

"Xander… Why can't you just be normal! Take it as a gift!" I can't stand his attitude anymore. I walk away, not even caring what he thinks of me for it.

He's ungrateful, and rude, and being extremely unfair. I'm happy my father came.

In fact, I couldn't be happier.


End file.
